The Divine Guardians
by Sliferservant
Summary: Complete! The Final Battle is over and done, but what will become of the Guardians? What will happen when Yugi and the others return to Domino? read and find out, some puzzle and psycho shipping.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic ever, so enjoy!_

**Summary:** What if the Egyptian Gods didn't serve the Pharaoh? What if they were the servants of the most powerful beings in the universe? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, oh how I wish I did sighs, but that's what happens when you are a poor person, sobs

**However**, I **DO** own my OC's, the three guardians, so don't take them without my permission.

I am not sure if Yami and Yugi will be a pairing, but Yami is still very protective and I will see where it goes from there, and I will let you know.

--------------------------------

Prologue: The Divine Guardians

The sun was setting, meaning that night would soon follow, so returning home from hanging out with their friends, Yami and Yugi would retire for the night, completely unaware of the danger that would be returning to the world.

Yugi is your average teenager, well depending on your definition of average, who lives in the city of Domino, a few years ago, he solved an ancient puzzle called the Millenium Puzzle, which held within it the soul of a 5000 year old spirit, called Yami. Yugi helped Yami save the world from the return of the Shadow Games.

Yami is the spirit of an ancient egyptian pharaoh that inhabited the Millenium Puzzle for over 5000 years, He was a noble king, that believed in justice and fought for truth, and what made him so remarkable, was that he saved the world from the Shadow Games not once, but twice! Once 5000 years, and just recently when he defeated Zorc the Dark One. However, compared to the power of the evil that was returning to the world, Zorc was nothing.

As far as appearance, Yami and Yugi look very similar, with a few minor differences, like Yami's eyes are a sharp crimson color, with the look of a person from a royal family, while Yugi's eyes are a much softer amethyst color, which really suits his loving personality. Then you have their hair, ebony base that shoots up into five points kinda like a star, which is tipped in red, then finally you have the yellow lightning bangs, which Yami's sticks into the spikes, while Yugi's curves his soft face. Another thing is, Yami stands with a regal pose, while Yugi is a more laid back type.

Now the ancient force that was returning to claim this world was currently heading towards Domino, in hope of destroying the three ancient beings which sent him away.

Night had descended upon Domino when Yami and Yugi had made it home, but before they could make it to the front door of the Kame Game Shop, they heard a noise in the bushes across the street. Yami immediately stood in front of Yugi to protect him, with his arm stretched out in front of him, like a shield. They didn't hear anything for a moment, until this dark cloaked figure emerged from the bush, and into plain sight.

"Who are you?" Yami asked with curiosity

"I am but a follower of the great beast that will return to destroy mankind, _Pharaoh_" replied the stranger, with hatred dripping from the last word.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked from behind Yami.

"Your damn guardians sent our master away eons ago, and now we have found a way to bring him back!" he said addressing Yami, and pointing with an accussing finger.

"My Guardians?" asked Yami with confusion in his voice

"Yes, _your_ guardians, the ones that almost destroyed our master, and forced him into hiding for all these years!"

"I don't understand, who is your master, and who are these guardians you speak of?" asked Yami.

"How could you **not** know, your _Highness?_" the stranger said, anger very evident now. "That's right, I forgot, **they** locked your memories away, because they thought you wouldn't need to remember that, for they believed he would never come back to face them."

"Who are these guardians? and who are you?" Yami repeated

"My name is of no concern, but if you must know, it is Kalzar, and your guardians, well, if you don't remember them, then that works out better for my plans, as well as my master's return."

"Well, what do you want?" Yugi asked

"What I want is to make sure that neither of you interferes with my plans, and so that you cannot call your guardians if or when you remember how." Kalzar said

And with that another figure emerged from behind Yami and Yugi, and threw a net over them, making them helpless.

Yami and Yugi were started to panic, and it just got worse when Kalzar walked up to them, with a gun in his hand.

"As a matter of fact, I am not going to take the chance that you will remember how to call them, and have them ruin the plans I have been preparing for, for the last 20 years!"

Yami and Yugi were frozen in fear, Yami knew that he couldn't protect Yugi if he was killed, and with the way things were looking, their end was coming. Yami embraced Yugi and closed his eyes, bracing himslef for the worst, Yugi did the same to Yami. Kalzar just looked at them and laughed, "You are truly pathetic Pharaoh, and now that you can't stop the return of our master, he will rule the world, and mankind will be finished, but here is a plus side to this situation, since you and your little friend will be dead, you won't have to suffer his wrath!" Kalzar threw his head back and laughed like a madman.

Kalzar then looked at the struggling duo, and placed his finger on the trigger, and started to pull back...

----------------------

So, what do you think? I know it was horrible of me to leave that god awful cliffhanger, I hate those things so much, but it does add to the excitement doesn't it? I will be doing the next chapter soon, depending on how many reviews I get, I need confidence to write the next chapter, so the more reviews, the more chapters that will follow, and the sooner it will be up.

K? Thanks for reading, and you will see just how powerful my almighty guardians are...

the three guardians standing in the background, patiently waiting for their debut

Review Please, and thank you


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the Guardians

_Ok, first of all, I would like to say...I AM SO SORRY!!!!, I can't believe it took me so long to get this up, but I realized that I didn't know how to post a second chapter, and I have been racking my brain trying to figure out how to do that. However, I did figure it out, and now, thanks to IvyLady, a fellow fanfiction writer, and my 2 fans, kunoichi2006, and kimmy14, I shall give you Chapter 2 of The Divine Guardians. So Enjoy!_

--------------------------

**Last Time**: Kalzar then looked at the struggling duo, and placed his finger on the trigger, and started to pull back...

-------------------------

Chapter 2: Meeting the Guardians

Yami and Yugi were paralyzed with fear, holding on to each other, for they knew nobody was around to save them, or so they thought...

Kalzar began to pull the trigger, knowing that his master would be able to return at last, without interference from the pharaoh, when all of a sudden, the sickening sound of flesh hitting concrete was heard, before there was a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the streets.

Yami opened his eyes to see that he was still alive, and Yugi was too, but how? and why?

They both turned around to see Kalzar on his knees holding his hand? His hand wasn't there, there was blood pouring from the wound, and when they looked on the ground, there was his hand, still holding the gun, with his finger still on the trigger...

"What happened?" asked Yugi, still shocked to see that they were still alive.

"Something or someone stopped him from shooting us." stated Yami.

"How the hell did_ you_ get here!?, you're supposed to be sealed away!" yelled Kalzar, still holding on to his hand, while looking behind Yami and Yugi.

"You threatened the Pharaoh, and that is reason enough for us to be here" a new voice said.  
Yami and Yugi looked behind them to see a young woman that looked like she was in her early twenties standing there with blood dripping from her nails.

But what really caught Yami and Yugi's attention was that this woman was not human. Far from it actually, her blood red demonic wings was the first thing they saw, after that initial shock, was when they noticed the claws and talons on her hands and feet, the red leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles were noticeable, as she was wearing a red tank top and red shorts, that seemed that they were stained with years of shed blood from her victims. They then noticed how she was wearing a red leather choker with a blood red ruby hanging from it, and she had a scar going down her right eye, a battle wound from long ago Yami guessed. Her crimson eyes looked full of wisdom from centuries long since past, then her fangs were a nice touch.

"I feel as though I remember her from somewhere, like a distant memory." said Yami.

"It has been a long time since we have seen each other my lord, 5000 years to be exact." she said

"I swear on my life _Tyr_, my master will come back regardless of your return", said Kalzar

"Well then, we will just have to get rid of him like we did last time, won't we _Tyren_?" said Tyr.

Yami and Yugi looked behind Tyr to see two more figures coming to join her.  
"My Pharaoh, allow me to reintroduce your other two guardians...Tai and Tyren"

------------------------

So what do you think? I am rather proud of myself, because it is currently 1:45 am and I am so ready to start Chapter 3, but I need inspiration for that.

SO...Read and Review, my guardians and I love reviews.


	3. Chap 3: The Guardian's Past

_Hey again, I am loving my story so far, and I love the reviews from my fans. I would like to personally thank kunoichi2006, kimmy14, and my newest fan, journey maker, for liking my story so much. I would have had this up sooner, but my job required my presence, so yeah. Anyway, on with the story!_

_I think I will leave Yami and Yugi and just friends, but if I change my mind, you will know beforehand._

_Time to let you meet my guardians!_

-----------------------------

Last Time: Yami and Yugi looked behind Tyr to see two more figures coming to join her. "My Pharaoh, allow me to reintroduce your other two guardians...Tai and Tyren."

----------------------------

Chapter 3: The Guardians Past

Yami and Yugi were glad that there was someone there to save them from the hand of death (no pun intended), but they had no idea that their rescuers would be the pharaoh's former guardians.

"My Pharaoh, I would like you to meet Tai," pointing to her left, "and Tyren." pointing to her right.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU INTERFERE!" Kalzar yelled. With that, he used his other hand to pull out another gun and aimed it right at Yami. Tyr looked to her right, and Tyren jumped in the air, spreading his dark blue demonic wings, and gathering the energy out of the air, and focusing it in the palms of his clawed hands, he shot a beam of pure ice right at Kalzar with inhuman speed.

Before the bullet left the gun, the beam hit Kalzar, and he became encased in ice, his whole body covered in it, and it didn't look like he was going to thaw out anytime soon.

Yami and Yugi looked at Kalzar with shocked expressions, "How did he do that?", Yugi asked.

"Forgive me your highness, let me get you out of that net," Tyr then grabbed the net and at her touch, the net burned into ashes, without causing any harm to the Pharaoh or Yugi.

"How did that not burn us as well?" Yami asked. Tyr chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't make a very good protector if I burned the victims too, now would I?"

"I suppose not," Yugi chuckled, just glad they were safe, "but what happened to the other guy? the one who threw the net on us in the first place?" Tyr grinned and looked to her left, when they saw what she was looking at, that shocked expression came back. There was the guy but his body was jerking and he was a making a pathetic groaning sound, like he had been...

"You _electrocuted_ him?" asked Yugi, "No, just shocked him a bit" replied Tai, "think of it as, static electricity, if you will, just a more concentrated dose of it".

"I don't understand how you can do all of this, I mean, the way you use fire to burn things," looking at Tyr, "the way you freeze things," looking at Tyren, "and the way you shock people," looking at Tai, "all of these things are impossible for humans." stated Yugi.

"Well young one, we aren't exactly what you would call human, are we? Tyr said.

That was when Yami and Yugi really took in what they had witnessed in the past few moments, all three had used an elemental force, and there was no way you could be human with wings coming out of your back, along with a complete set of fangs, talons, and claws.

"Throughout history, the myths that followed us, we had become known as the "Elemental Warriors", frankly because of the powers we control, and that we are highly skilled in the art of combat," said Tyren.

"People believed us to be fake, because such a thing is not seen in this day and age, it would lead to too many complications," said Tai.

"He is right my lord," started Tyr, "we have been in hiding all of this time, because we knew that if we made our presence known, others like Kalzar would have surfaced sooner, and that we could not allow to happen, because without you, we cannot stop the Demon Dragon from destroying the planet."

"The Demon Dragon!?" Yami and Yugi said in unison, "Is that the master Kalzar spoke of?" asked Yami.

"I'm afraid Kalzar's master and the Demon Dragon are one and the same" said Tyr.

"But, wait, Kalzar said you should have been sealed away, and that he was going to kill us so we couldn't summon you back, if you were already free, how did he come to believe that you were still gone?" asked Yugi.

All three guardians chuckled at Yugi's questions. "Little prince, Kalzar _did_ tell you the truth, however, he also mentioned that you didn't know how to summon us back, did he?" Tyr asked, both shook their head, "Well, the first time you ever called an Egyptian God, the corresponding Guardian was brought back with it," "What do you mean "the corresponding guardian"?" asked Yugi.

"Well each of us commanded an Egyptian God, before the cards were made, this was before the time of Egypt and the Shadow Games, it might be better if we showed you something,"

With that Tyr, Tyren and Tai, removed their respective right leather cuff to reveal incredibly detailed tattoos of the Gods they controlled, Tyr had the mark of Slifer the Sky Dragon, Tyren had the mark of Obelisk the Tormentor, and Tai had the mark of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Yami and Yugi looked in awe at the awesome detail of their tattoos. "My Pharaoh, the Egyptian Gods served us before they came to Egypt, you controlled the Gods in our absence because we commanded them to, they were told to watch over the Pharaoh and the young prince until our return, we had no idea that were you sealed for 5000 years yourself, I suppose that is why something like this didn't happen sooner." said Tyr.

"Whatever the circumstances, we are here now, and will protect you from harm, my lord." said Tyren.

"Wait, so let me get straight," Yugi started, "You guys have been protecting the Pharaoh since before the Shadow Games, and you control the Egyptian Gods, and you control the forces of fire, ice, and lightning, and now, of all things, a demon dragon is coming to destroy the planet!?"

"Yes" replied the guardians, rather calmly.

"So how long have you guys been around?" asked Yugi innocently.

------------------------------

Well, what do you think? any questions?, if so, then I will be more than happy to answer them, and as always, please review, we love reviews, they make us have a good day.

I will be doing Chapter 4 very shortly, thanks for reading.


	4. The Guardian's origin

_Hello once again, I am back for another chapter of The Divine Guardians, work is really irritating, it is causing me to update slower than I want, in other words, more time for updates equals very sad fans, and that is something I cannot have. Disappointed fans depress me, and I hate being depressed, so the only way to fix that is to post the next chapter! Yay!! So let the story continue! with chapter 4.  
extra note: Yami did not leave after the ceremonial duel._

--------------------------

Last Time: "Wait, so let me get straight," Yugi started, "You guys have been protecting the Pharaoh since before the Shadow Games, and you control the Egyptian Gods, and you control the forces of fire, ice, and lightning, and now, of all things, a demon dragon is coming to destroy the planet!?"

"Yes" replied the guardians, rather calmly.

-------------------------

Chapter 4: The Guardian's Origin

Yami and Yugi were really trying to piece all the information they had just received into a logical explanation, needless to say, they failed.

"My Pharaoh, perhaps we should start from the beginning..." Tyr said,

"We have existed since before the time of Atlantis, the Great Leviathan, if you can call it that, showed but a fraction of the power the Demon Dragon possesses, however the Orichalcos had nothing to do with sealing that beast, we were responsible for that, with the help of the Egyptian Gods, and our own powers, we sealed the beast below the sea, hoping to never see it resurface, but, as fate would have it, it did somehow find a way to come back, but destiny also had a way to destroy it for good, with the Nameless Pharaoh, finding the true light in your heart had found a way to destroy what we could not, but now we understand why we couldn't destroy it ourselves, it was meant as a test to show you that you are capable of so much more than you could ever imagine."

"Then of course, there was the time 5000 years later in the time of Ancient Egypt," Tyren continued...

"When we met you, Atem," The Phararoh recognized his true name,

"We were confident that you would reign in peace, and that the world would be a safe place, but, fate had intervened once again, because it was then that the Demon Dragon first appeared, but it showed in a place far from Egypt, so you were not informed of this, so we took it upon ourselves to rid the world of such a monstrosity, so we traveled to what is now known as the Bermuda Triangle, there has always been rumors of strange things happening there, and somehow that is where it emerged,."

"That is where the Great Battle took place..." Tai spoke after standing silently for awhile, with a sad tone in his voice,

Tyr looked at him, "Yes, that battle is surely something we will never forget,"

"Just the beast itself was something we had never seen before, a creature that embodied pure destruction, and had the power to show for it, it attacked with a force we had never expected, before we could even launch an attack, it had sent what seemed like thousands of dark lasers that formed out of nowhere, like his aura itself had solidified his power and sent them outwards at us, we dodged a few, but we didn't hold it up for long," she paused.

She began to speak again when, "I was struck first," Tai said, "the sheer impact of the blast had nearly destroyed me, if it wasn't for The Winged Dragon of Ra,... I would have died, it transformed into Phoenix Mode, and blocked it's next attack, however, Ra was seriously injured, and I had no way to help him, if Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor had not been there, there would have been no way that either of us would have survived." So that was why Tai had such a sad tone in his voice.

"Throughout the years we had never been up against a creature this powerful before, we really had no way to destroy it, just the Gods and us were not enough, the most we could do was drive the creature away, and hope it would never come back, but we managed to stall it for some time, we had learned many spells and other magic incantations that were used mainly for binding, we had found a way to merge other kinds of binding spells to create a magic that opened up a vortex within the Triangle that then absorbed the beast and we used the knowledge of the Shadow Magic you wield, to make a gate that was locked on his side and ours."

"And now, according to Kalzar, it has found a way to unlock the gate, and come back."

"But wait," Yugi said, "how did you get sealed away then?, I mean you said that you told the Gods to watch over the Pharaoh, and that when we summoned them, that was when you came back, how did all that happen?

"After we sealed the Demon Dragon, we were heavily drained of our powers, therefore, we came back to Egypt and asked the Pharaoh to use his own Shadow magic to seal our souls to the Egyptian Gods, so the ritual took place in the Pharaoh's throne room, our souls were then tied to the Gods until we were fully healed, we had no idea it would take this long though, and of course we have to take into account that the Pharaoh was then sealed in the Puzzle, so he was not able to call the Gods after we recovered, and by then his memory was gone, so didn't remember us, but at least the Gods followed their orders after all that time, because the first time Slifer the Sky Dragon was summoned by the pharaoh during the fight against Bakura during the Battle City Finals, I was released, the fight against Marik when you called Obelisk, Tyren was released, then when you summoned Ra against Yugi in the ceremonial duel, Tai was released."

"Wow" said Yami, "I had no idea so much had happened in all these years, and all this is still new to me."

"We know it is confusing, but the point is, we're here now and that is what counts."

"I have another question," Yugi said, "what are those gems around your neck for?"

Yami and Yugi had noticed that all three guardians, wore similar outfits, Tyr wore red for fire, Tyren wore blue for ice, and Tai wore yellow for lightning, their eyes matched their attire, Tyr had crimson, Tyren had a deep sapphire blue, and Tai had golden. The thing that caught attention besides the obvious wings and such, was that they each had a stone hanging off of their leather chokers.

"oh these, these are a way of disguising ourselves so we can walk amongst humans" Tyr said, "Mine is known as the Sacred Heart Ruby, Tyren's is known as the Soul Sapphire, and Tai's is known as the Spirit Topaz, you can say they hold our demon warrior form, observe,"

With that, all three stones began to glow, and in a blinding flash, all three guardians changed from their demon forms to look like regular teenagers, Yami and Yugi were surprised to say the least...

-------------------------------

I think I will stop this chapter here, sorry there wasn't much action, but that will change soon enough, don't worry, any questions? just ask, I'll answer them for you, I know this was a little confusing, this chapter took longer than I had anticipated, so

review please, and thank you for your time


	5. The Ambassador Students

_Hello to all, I am back with the 5th chapter of The Divine Guardians, and let me say I am totally excited! I have gotten so much inspiration for this chapter, I feel like I will explode! Anyway, We will be having more guests in the following chapters, I will give you a hint...they made their debut in Yugioh GX, I personally don't know much about GX, however I have seen them, and my imagination is running in overdrive. I once again want to thank kunoichi2006, journey maker, and kimmy14 for liking my story, so here is the next installment...enjoy!  
Note: I DO NOT OWN anything not even GX..._

---------------------------

**Last Time**: With that, all three stones began to glow, and in a blinding flash, all three guardians changed from their demon forms to look like regular teenagers, Yami and Yugi were surprised to say the least...

-------------------------

Chapter 5: The Ambassador Students

Yami and Yugi looked at the three guardians and saw that they just changed into human teenagers, they looked similar to their demon form minus the wings, claws, etc. Yami and Yugi were amazed that they looked human now, and it was because of those stones?

"My Pharaoh, or should I say, Yami, in this form, we can keep an eye on you no matter where you are," said Tyr, she was now wearing red silk pants, a red sleeveless shirt, red boots, and instead of cuffs, they were silk gloves without the fingertips, (just something to cover up their tattoos, not their fingers), she still had her leather choker with her stone, and her scar was less noticeable.

Tai and Tyren had similar outfits, except that Tai's was yellow, and Tyren's was blue, and they had short-sleeved shirts not sleeveless like Tyr's.

So there they were, 3 legendary warriors, with the knowledge of centuries, standing in the middle of the street, looking no different than your average teen.

"So what are you guys going to do?" asked Yugi.

"We will be joining you in school, we have had this planned for some time, we will be students along with being educational ambassadors, so we will have your same classes, that way someone can't hurt you without us being close by".

"Speaking of school, Yami it is almost midnight, we better get home before Grandpa gets worried sick!" said Yugi

"But what about you?" said Yami, addressing the guardians.

"Don't worry about us Yami, we don't need to sleep that often, we have gotten plenty of rest in the last 5000 years, trust me." said Tai

"But where are you staying?" asked Yugi with concern.

With that Yugi's Grandpa stepped outside the front door, and saw Yugi and Yami standing there with three strangers, so he walked over to see what was taking them so long.

"Boys, you should be inside, you have school tomorrow, remember?, and who are your friends?" grandpa asked. "oh, these are Tyr, Tyren, and Tai," said Yugi pointing to each one in turn. "well, since it so late, why don't you three spend the night?" offered grandpa.

"We thank you for your kindness sir," said Tyr "alright come along, you need sleep for school, and I don't need you dozing off in class like Joey, now do I?" grandpa said.

"Come on guys, we'll show you around." said Yugi with excitement. They all went inside and saw that it was more spacious than they thought, and there was still the upstairs area to be seen.

"You guys can stay in the guest room, there is only one bed though," Yugi said.

"That is fine, we always sleep close by in case of emergency," Tai said.

Grandpa retired to his room for the night, exhausted because it was so late, so Yami and Yugi showed the three guardians the guest room. It was very spacious, and it had a huge queen sized bed in it, so space, or pushing someone off on the floor wouldn't be a problem. Yami and Yugi left them to figure out the sleeping arrangements with a "goodnight, see you in the morning", and went to their own room.

The guardians were a little tired, and since they had school along with Yami and Yugi, they decided they would get some rest, so Tyr slept in the middle, while Tyren and Tai slept on the outsides, and fell asleep instantly.

Yami and Yugi got to their room, and there was one bed against the wall, so Yugi laid down first, so he would be against the wall, and Yami slept on the outside, so Yugi wouldn't roll off onto the floor during the night, they slept in the same bed, because after Yami got his own body, they couldn't sleep without each other, so everybody was asleep, and preparing for the next day at school.

Tyr woke up during the night, and found Tai and Tyren were awake too, "what's wrong?" asked Tyr.  
"I am worried something will happen soon," said Tyren. "I agree with Tyren, Kalzar is but the first that we will see, and what if this school business gets in the way?" Tai said.

"You guys are worrying too much, remember, now not only do we have the Egyptian Gods to help us, we also have the Sacred Beasts," Tyr said.

The three guardians looked at their left wrists and removed their gloves to reveal more very detailed tattoos of the creatures that would help the Egyptian Gods destroy the Demon Dragon, with that knowledge and renewed faith, they all fell asleep, awaiting the next morning.

-------------------------

well, what do you think?, there will be more action in the next chapter, I promise. anyway, please read and review, and see if you can guess who the new beasts are...


	6. The Next Morning

_Hi again, I am still overflowing with inspiration, so I am here with another chapter, yay! I want to personally thank my very loyal fan, kunoichi2006, for sticking with my story thus far. Since we are both Yami/Yugi fans, I have finally decided to have them get together, I said that if I chose to do this, that I would let you know beforehand, and now I have, so if you don't like it, then leave now. If not, then enjoy the 6th chapter, and I hope to hear your opinion, for I am fairly new at this, and let's see what happens before school._

_Warnings: hint of Yami/Yugi, or yaoi, and will now most likely develop more in later chapters._

---------------------------

**Last Time**: "You guys are worrying too much, remember, now not only do we have the Egyptian Gods to help us, we also have the Sacred Beasts," Tyr said.

The three guardians looked at their left wrists and removed their gloves to reveal more very detailed tattoos of the creatures that would help the Egyptian Gods destroy the Demon Dragon, with that knowledge and renewed faith, they all fell asleep, awaiting the next morning.

-------------------------

Chapter 6: The Next Morning...

It was a beautiful Monday morning in the town of Domino, birds were chirping, the sun was shining, a huge breakfast was being prepared in the kitchen, all was happy and pretty and shiny until...

"YAMI! We are going to be late! and I don't know where all my stuff is, where's my bookbag? where's my shoes? I still have that essay to finish!, where's my jacket? aaahhh!!! what I am going to do? YAMI!"

The guardians were up and about for almost an hour now, they were downstairs helping grandpa prepare breakfast, when they heard all the yelling and shouting and screeching coming from none other than Yugi, who had forgot to set his alarm clock because of all the previous night's events.

Yami had woken up about ten minutes ago, and when Yugi almost ran him down frantically searching for over half of his stuff, he just stood there with an astounded look upon his face, "I _still_ can't believe he moves that fast..."

Yami knew they were not going to be late, he always woke up early because Yugi would occassionly forget to set his clock and Yami had seen this same scene a few times before, and he learned it is just best to let him run around, and get all of the panic out of his system, before he'd try to help him, in fact it was this same scene, that they had confessed their feelings for each other...

**_--------_flashback_...--------_**

Yami was sound asleep, dreaming about how he was going to tell Yugi that he had these deep feelings for him, but the dream always ended up that right before he said it, he'd wake up, and the dream would shatter to bits, and he would wake up to...

"YAMI! we are going to be late!, get up, I have to take a shower, you have to take a shower, where are my books?, Yami get up!, we are going to be late!"

Yami sat up groggily, eyes still in the process of being told to open, and brain being told to process the information to send to the eyes to open up, when Yugi came over and starting shaking him and telling him to wake up...

That message got delivered pretty fast, because in the same instant that Yugi starting shaking him, Yami was up and getting all of his things together, and because he was much neater than Yugi, he knew where all of his stuff was at, and when he had everything, he went to get his clothes for his shower, and on the way to the bathroom, Yugi in his frantic search, ran head-on into Yami, knocking both of them to the floor, Yami on his back looking up into Yugi's beautiful amethyst eyes, and Yugi looking down into Yami's exotic crimson orbs.

Yugi was still in a state of panic because he still hadn't found all of his stuff, but when he looked into Yami's eyes, he lost all thought of everything else, they both sat there for what seemed like an eternity, neither one saying anything, or moving in anyway.

Yami, however, could not stop himself from getting lost in Yugi's beautiful eyes, and before he knew it, he was leaning upward towards Yugi's face, and to his surprise, Yugi was leaning down towards him, and then before either of them knew it, their lips had connected in a sweet, passionate kiss, which neither wanted to end.

But of course the need for air kicked in, and they slowly and reluctantly parted, Yugi slightly gasping for air..."Are you alright Yugi?" asked Yami, "Yeah, I'm good" he whispered back. They both looked away, blushing madly at what just happened, but neither realized that Yugi still had Yami pinned to the floor.

"So does that mean my feelings are accepted?" asked Yami, "...only if you accept mine", Yugi said with a growing smile, and darker blush appearing.

With that, Yugi got off of Yami, and helped him up, and Yami helped Yugi calmly find all of his things, and the showers were completely forgotten, because neither didn't catch this, but they were holding hands the whole time until they got to school...

**--------end flashback**...---------

So Yami was watching this same scene playing right before his eyes, Yugi was stumbling all over the room, searching, but in his panic, not finding anything, when he got a brilliant idea...

Yugi was about to run to look under the bed, when Yami stood right in his path, and put his hand face out, like a stop sign, in front of Yugi, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yami, I have to find my stuff, and you have to get ready...," Yugi pouted, then Yami stopped him with a quick kiss on the lips, instant remedy for panic and frustration, needless to say...Yugi stopped.

"Yugi, we are _not_ going to be late, you have done this before, I always wake up early anyway, and I know where everything is at..." Yami said with laughter in his voice, and then he took Yugi's hand, not that he was complaining, and calmly showed him where his bookbag was, he showed him his shoes which were under his desk, he handed him his finished essay, which he had forgotten he had finished 2 days ago, and gave him his jacket which was sitting on the end of the dresser.

Yami gathered all of his stuff, Yugi now had all of his, thanks to Yami, and they slowly headed downstairs, where the guardians and grandpa were waiting...

They entered the kitchen, still holding hands, and after everyone saw that everything was alright, grandpa went back to preparing breakfast with a smile on his face, and the guardians approached them, with matching smiles.

"I almost thought we weren't going to see you in one piece" (no pun intended) Tai said, chuckling.

"Yes, Yugi had another one of his frantic mornings," Yami said, chuckling also.

"Well, as soon as we finish breakfast, we can head for the school grounds." said Tyr.

So after a frantic morning, and a very calm and quiet breakfast, the five students walked out of the shop, and proceeded to what promised to be a very "interesting" day.

----------------------

wow, that was longer than I thought, I am so proud of myself! pats myself on back, then claps, ahh, inspiration is such a good thing, writer's block sucks, as a lot of you know...anyway, leave me reviews and let's see what happens at school...evil smile forming with a low chuckle

Review please...


	7. Chaos at School

_Welcome back, I know it took a little while to update, but that happens during the holidays and such, spending time with the family, of course my job got a lot of my time, and so on and so forth. I would like to dedicate this chapter to kunoichi2006 for the marvelous ideas we have shared, I promise this will be my best chapter yet. I would also like to thank kunoichi2006 for being a loyal fan, and also, I recommend you to read her stories, they are very good, trust me. Anyway, here is chapter 7 of The Divine Guardians.  
Warnings: Yami/Yugi_

------------------------

**Last Time:** "Well, as soon as we finish breakfast, we can head for the school grounds." said Tyr.

So after a frantic morning, and a very calm and quiet breakfast, the five students walked out of the shop, and proceeded to what promised to be a very "interesting" day.

-------------------------

Chapter 7: Chaos at School

Yami, Yugi, Tyr, Tyren, and Tai were all walking to Domino High, the very place where Yami and Yugi would gain a fine education, and where the three guardians would be able to keep an eye on their charges, without incident...or for a while anyway.

Domino High was a huge school, two stories high, and even then, with all the high school students walking around the campus, it seemed like it was too small, or it possibly might have been the ten-foot brick wall surrounding the campus, because that wall seemed to cramp all the students inside.

Yami and Yugi were wearing their casual school uniforms, the navy blue pants, and blue jacket, very boring, and amongst the other students...very repetitive. The guardians however, were still wearing their "human" clothes, the silk pants, shirts, gloves, and their leather chokers.

The five of them reached the front gate which would be closed when the first class started, and walked through. Yami and Yugi were starting to head for their first class, history, while the guardians were heading for the principals office, "Where are you going?" asked Yugi.

"We have to let the principal know that we are starting today, we are already registered and have our schedules and everything, he just wanted us to come see him before we went to our first class, we will be there shortly, ok?" Tyren said.

"OK" said Yugi, they headed off in their separate directions, Yami and Yugi heading for history class, and the guardians for the office.

When the guardians got to the office, they saw two very pissed off students sitting in the lobby waiting for something, they didn't attract much attention, but they looked like they wanted to kill someone. One of them had snow white hair that was sticking out in every direction, and pale skin, while the other had platinum blonde hair, that oddly enough was sticking in more directions than the aforementioned student's, and he had a very dark tan.

The guardians didn't waste time, they walked past them, and into the office, told the office assistant they were here to see the principal, and headed for his office. When they got there, the principal was sitting in front of his desk filling out some paperwork, when he saw them come in he greeting them.

"Well, well, will we be starting our Ambassador Program today?" asked the principal. "Yes, we have met two of the students that are in all of our classes, and we have been invited to stay with them during our stay." said Tyr.

"That's wonderful, well I won't let you miss another lesson, so run along, and I hope this program will be a success."

"Yes sir, we do as well,"

With that, the guardians walked out of the office, by the two disgruntled students, and on the way to Yami and Yugi's history class. As they were walking they heard the principal yell, "BAKURA!! MARIK, GET IN HERE NOW!!!", the guardians looked back towards the office, and the two got up and calmly walked in, smirks on their faces. "I think it is best if we avoid those two," Tai said, the others agreed, and were on their way.

Yami and Yugi had settled into the classroom about ten minutes ago, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson, when there was a knock on the door. "That must be them," Yami said, and the teacher walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal the guardians. The teachers had already met the guardians when they got registered for the classes, so the teacher was really excited when she saw them.

"Welcome to Domino High, students, I would like you to meet the three newest members of the student body, please introduce yourselves," the teacher said.

"I am Tyr,"

"I am Tyren"

"and I am Tai"

The other students were looking at them in awe, Tyr was really beautiful despite her vicious demon form, and Tyren and Tai were so handsome, all the girls couldn't help but stare. The initial shock passed pretty fast and the three guardians were able to take their seats behind Yami and Yugi.

When the teacher began her lesson, Tyr whispered to Yami and Yugi, "we saw two students that we think we should avoid, one had white hair and the other had a maniacal grin on his face,"

"Bakura and Marik," Yugi said, "they always cause trouble, they are the two most dangerous people here,"

"Until us," Tyren said, stifling a laugh.

They all paid attention for the rest of the class, and there were no interruptions, until the ball rang, signaling class was over, and everyone got up, and heading out and towards second period, gym. Yugi dreaded this class for numerous reasons, he wasn't good at sports, he wasn't exactly the tallest kid in school, and overall he just hated it. The guardians followed Yami and Yugi into the gym, and when the bell rang, the teacher walked in, and after greeting the guardians, told them they did not have to participate since it was their first day.

"It's fine, we'll join in today, we need the exercise," said Tyr.

The teacher agreed, and what he did next made Yugi drain of color, he brought in a bag of dodgeballs, Yugi's most hated game, he never ever won this game, and he was always targeted because everyone knew he was horrible at it. The guardians noticed this, and Tyr whispered something to the teacher, "Of course they can, Yami, Yugi, Tyren, Tai, the four of you will be joining Tyr as the outer ring, everyone else, the inner ring. Everyone thought this was insane, only 5 people throwing the dodgeballs, and the other 25 being the targets.

Nobody questioned it though, it was only this round, and half of the class figured that once this round was over, it would be all the them vs. the five of them, so it would be a sweet deal. The teacher gave the balls to the guardians and Yami and Yugi, and told everyone else to get in the center. They all did as they were told, and the guardians were really looking forward to this, Tyr cracked her knuckles, and Tyren and Tai stretched their arms, then they all put on matching grins because they knew they would win this game hands down.

As soon as the teacher blew the whistle, the guardians had already launched the first set, hitting the first three students that got in the way, Yami and Yugi watched in awe as one by one, the inner ring was becoming less populated, and the guardians had not let up in the slightest, the teacher sat there staring, he had never seen anyone play this game with such precision and accuracy, not to mention speed, and Yami and Yugi, their own teammates were astounded. A few minutes later, all 25 members of the inner ring, were laying on the floor, moaning in pain, the new kids were good, and who would thought they would play that brutally, on their first day, it was unreal. None of the members of the inner ring were up for another round, even if it did mean that they would get the chance at them, they were all too sore for it.

So for the remaining 20 minutes of class, the guardians talked to Yami and Yugi about how this class was going to be very interesting. "I had no idea that you could move that fast, and you wiped out the whole team by yourselves!" said Yugi.

"We are surprised that we aren't a little bit rusty, even after all that time," Tai said chuckling.

The bell rang, and everyone headed for the cafeteria, the winning team with smiles on their faces, and the losing team, moaning and groaning due to the assault of dodgeballs.

However, even though everyone was supposed to go to the cafeteria, two very familiar students were heading for the chemistry lab, bent on causing a little destruction for their own amusement.

----------------------

well, what do you think? what will Bakura and Marik do? you will find out in the next chapter, I am not getting off my original storyline, just adding a bit of humor, lol...

well, read and review...


	8. Enemies become Allies part 1

_I think saying hello at the start of every chapter is starting to get a little expected, so I'll skip it this time. I would like to dedicate this chapter to kunoichi2006 because she also helped with ideas for this chapter as well. I would also like to thank The Crossover Queen, for liking my story as well, I always love getting new fans, it is like the best feeling in the world. Well, I know it has only been two days, but I could not wait to get this up, so here is the 8th installment of The Divine Guardians._

_Warnings: yaoi, YamixYugi ... be patient_

-------------------------

**Last Time**: However, even though everyone was supposed to go to the cafeteria, two very familiar students were heading for the chemistry lab, bent on causing a little destruction for their own amusement.

------------------------

Chapter 8: Enemies becoming Allies (part 1)

Yami, Yugi and the guardians had entered the cafeteria to see that the cafeteria was crowded beyond recognition, if a fire marshal saw this he would be appalled, this many students gathered in such an area, was a huge fire hazard, as well as a safety violation. But nobody complained Yami and Yugi were used to this, and the guardians were not too concerned, as long as they could see Yami and Yugi, all was well.

After Yami and Yugi got their lunch, they decided they would head out into the courtyard, some other students were already out there, but at least it was still quieter and less confusing than inside. The five of them sat in front of a Sakura tree in the shaded area, because it next to the wall, and there was an aura of peace there.

"So what is our next class again?" Tyren asked. "Chemistry," said Yami, Tai scoffed and rolled his eyes, "That class is such a bore, because people keep thinking that it is impossible to shoot lightning out of your fingers," "Well Tai, lightning IS sort of impossible, static electricity, yes, but lightning, no." Tyr said.

Yami and Yugi began explaining to the guardians what they have been learning in that class up to this point, something about ionic and covalent bonds, and balancing equations and whatnot. Science wasn't a big subject for the guardians, frankly because they themselves were enough to prove ANY science book wrong, and with a flick of the wrist no less. They paid attention however, but none of them expected class to be canceled that day.

Bakura and Marik had just unlocked the door to the science lab, and the supplies closet. Bakura being a master thief, he didn't break a sweat, Marik however, was starting to get a little impatient, because this was taking so long. "Bakura, hurry up, if you weren't wasting time pissing around with locks and such, we would have been out of here by now,"

"Stop your whining, it will all be worth it in the end, as soon as all these little brats are sent home, we will track down Yugi and take his puzzle, with or without his cooperation, the pharaoh will be caught up in the confusion, so he won't be able to interfere, and even if he does, that is what your rod is for,"

"You idiot, my rod doesn't work on the pharaoh, or have you forgotten that?" Marik said, "ever since he regained his memory, it is like his mind has been shielded from my magic."

"You truly are an idiot, aren't you? Your rod turns into a weapon, so therefore, if the pharaoh shows up, you can cut something, namely him, now did I spell it out slowly enough for you?"

After Bakura and Marik were on the same page, they continued with their plan, and soon enough they would have Yugi cornered and take his puzzle and there was nothing the pharaoh could do about it.

Yami and Yugi and the guardians were walking back into the building after the bell rang, and Yugi said something that he had to stop by his locker for his science book, he told everyone else to go on ahead, Tyr insisted she stay with him, and he didn't argue with her. So Yami, Tyren and Tai were on their way to the lab, and Yugi and Tyr stayed behind. Yugi got his book, and they were about to turn the corner that would lead to the hallway that was connected to the science hall, when it suddenly exploded into a burst of flames.

Tyr saw the blast coming at them, and pushed Yugi behind her, and put her hands out in front of her, like a shield, and Yugi saw that the flames were rushing past them, she had protected them. When the explosion subsided, Tyr asked Yugi if he was alright, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw those two students from earlier running outside, she knew it was them. She was about to give chase, when Yugi shouted...

"Tyr, we have to make sure Yami and the others are alright!" Tyr had no doubt that they were fine, but they did have to find them regardless, they had been walking down that hall a few minutes ago, Tyren and Tai would be fine, but what if Yami was caught up in it? He could be seriously hurt. Tyr helped Yugi up, and they ran in the direction they had been heading.

Tyr was running ahead to make sure nothing would happen, but the ceiling had lost some important anchoring beams, so after she jumped over some debris in the hallway, or what was left of it, the ceiling crashed down, trapping Yugi on the other side, he had been so far behind, that nothing fell on him, but he was still separated from Tyr.

Tyr panicked, she didn't mean to get that far ahead of him, so after the debris stopped falling, she ran back to where Yugi was.

"Yugi are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just go find Yami and the others,"

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute, just get somewhere safe, don't stay in here, the building is unstable and I don't know how much longer it will hold."

With that, Tyr began running in search of the others, so she could get back to Yugi, and before anything could happen, she didn't trust changing back into her demon form here, someone could still see, and that would be disastrous.

Yugi had ran outside, where everybody was rushing out the front gate, he couldn't leave yet, Yami and the others were still in there, so after he waited a few minutes, and didn't see or hear anything, he decided he would wait outside were he thought it would be safe...

Tyr had kept running down the ruined hallway, and when she turned the corner, she saw Tyren and Tai, and they were crouching over something...

When she got there, she saw Yami, he was grasping his arm, and it was bleeding, not much, but still. Tyr began to speak, "What happened? And where did that explosion come from?"

"From what I have gathered, someone broke into the science lab, and made an unstable reaction, and someone thought mixing nitroglycerin, with a lot of unknown elements, would be fun!" Tyren said, quite irritated.

"I think I know it was..." Tyr said, "I saw Bakura and Marik running away from the building, and not out of fear I might add,"

"What about Yugi?" Asked Yami. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, he got separated while we were trying to find you, so I told him to get out of the building and somewhere safe until we can find him."

Tyren helped Yami stand up, and they all headed outside to where Yugi would be waiting for them.

Yugi had stepped outside the gate, and kept walking the perimeter until he could find the others, unfortunately, it was Bakura and Marik, who found him first...

Yugi didn't hear them coming, so when Bakura walked up behind him and said something, Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin.

He turned around and saw Bakura and a wave of fear washed over him, and it didn't get any better when he turned around to run away and came face to face with Marik.

"Why is the pharaoh's light all alone?" mocked Bakura. "Shouldn't the all powerful ruler keep an eye on his subjects at all times?"

"Or maybe our little prank did some _unexpected_ damage?" said Marik.

Yugi was scared to death by this point, he wouldn't put it past Bakura and Marik to blow up the science hall, but he was really worried about Yami, and wondering if he was alright.

"What did you do to Yami!?" Yugi shouted, but still full of fear.

"_We_ didn't do anything to the pharaoh, but that doesn't mean the collapsing building didn't..." implied Bakura.

Yugi was so scared that he didn't even notice how Bakura and Marik were slowly trapping him against the wall, cutting off his escape, he knew they wanted his puzzle, but Yami had always been there to protect him, and now he could be seriously hurt, or even, no, he wasn't going to think that way, he started sliding down the wall, till he was on his knees cowering in fear, Bakura and Marik knew they had finally won this time, or that's what they thought...

-------------------------------

I am so evil!!!! Mwahahahahah!!! I love this! But don't fret, the next chapter is coming, I just had to end it there is see if there was any reactions...

review please...


	9. Enemies become Allies part 2

_I am so happy right now, my loyal fan kunoichi2006 has written a giftfic for me, Save Me from the Darkness, it is a wonderful story, I have read the first chapter, and I already can't wait for the next one. I am truly thankful for such a wonderful fan, she has no idea has happy she has made me, thank you so much kuoichi2006!  
I am writing this next chapter for her, for she has inspired me so much, so here it is, the 9th chapter of The Divine Guardians..._

-----------------------

**Last Time**: Yugi was so scared that he didn't even notice how Bakura and Marik were slowly trapping him against the wall, cutting off his escape, he knew they wanted his puzzle, but Yami had always been there to protect him, and now he could be seriously hurt, or even, no, he wasn't going to think that way, he started sliding down the wall, till he was on his knees cowering in fear, Bakura and Marik knew they had finally won this time, or that's what they thought...

---------------------

Chapter 9: Enemies become Allies (part 2)

Yugi was backed against the wall, and since everyone had already fled the school grounds due to Bakura and Marik's 'prank', there was noone to save him. He just prayed that someone would find him before they took his puzzle.

Yugi's prayer's were soon answered...

Bakura was reaching for Yugi's puzzle, while Marik was standing there watching him with amusement, when Yugi heard a low, menacing growl...

He looked up when he noticed that Bakura was looking up at the top of the wall, and saw Marik was doing the same, he looked and he saw Tyr perched on the edge of it.

Tyr's eyes were burning with an ethereal rage, they almost looked like they were glowing, Yugi would have been frightened if he didn't already know he could trust her. Bakura and Marik started backing away from Yugi, obviously confused as to why she just 'growled' at them.

"You're that kid that sucked up to the principal this morning," Marik stated.

"Where are your two friends?" Bakura added.

Tyr was beyond pissed at this point, not only had they endangered the lives of Yami and Yugi, but they were now insulting her, and she wasn't about to let that go unpunished.

Yugi watched as she stood up on the wall, and looked to the sky, her stone around her neck started to glow, and before Bakura and Marik knew what was going on, she had changed back into her demon form, jumped off the wall and now had Bakura pinned to the ground, Marik staring in disbelief at what he had just witnessed.

Marik saw that the girl who was standing on the wall just moments before, had changed into a rage-filled demon, her wings were extended to their full extant, her claws had cut through Bakura's shoulder, effectively pinning him, and the nails on her feet had his legs pinned, now she was emitting a louder growl than before, he could tell she was not happy, and he was ready to abandon Bakura if she turned on him, too bad he didn't get that chance...

Just then Yami, Tyren and Tai came running through the front gate, because they saw Tyr had changed, and she wouldn't have done that unless it was an emergency, and when they saw she had Bakura pinned to the ground, Tyren and Tai wasted no time in changing back themselves. They both lunged forward and Tyren had Marik pinned to the ground the same way Tyr had Bakura, Tai went to see if Yugi was alright, and Yami joined him soon after.

"Who are you!?" Bakura asked.

"I am the one who is going to slit your throat if you so much as attempt at hurting Yugi again," Tyr said, anger very evident.

Marik was shocked out of his wits, there was no way that three demons were attacking them, he couldn't even fight back, because he dropped his rod when he saw Tyr change, so he was helpless.

Bakura however, being a thief, knew how to escape when he got caught, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife with the intent on stabbing Tyr, and possibly killing her for interfering with his plans, Tyr was faster than that though...

After he pulled the knife out and in the process of swinging it, Tyr jumped up out of the way, and swirled gracefully in the air then landing on her feet next to Yugi and Yami. She couldn't help but make a comment, "You honestly thought that would work?" If so, then you are even more pathetic than I thought."

Bakura slowly and painfully got up, and turned and started to run, but didn't get very far, he almost ran face first into a wall of fire, which was created by Tyr. The wall soon turned into a circle surrounding all of them, preventing escape.

Bakura was trapped and he knew it, and Marik wasn't exactly in a helpful position, so he decided he would argue back.

"So what has happened, that the pharaoh feels that he needs body guards that need to disguise themselves as humans?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mock them Bakura, you have already seen first-hand that Tyr doesn't take any crap from anyone, especially you, and believe me, you pissed her off pretty bad." said Yami.

"Why do I care if I hurt your freak's feelings?" he retaliated.

Now the guardians had suffered their fair share of insults over the centuries, but there were some they would not tolerate, especially from some snot-nosed tomb-robber. Tai always has had the shortest temper of the three, and since he didn't have his part of the fun yet, he launched forward and grabbed Bakura by the neck, and lifted him off the ground, not to mention Tyren was exceedingly pissed off because he insulted Tyr, and since he secretly loved her, he would not stand for that.

He grabbed Bakura from Tai and threw him on the ground with more force than necessary, and pressed his clawed foot to his chest, digging in just the slightest bit, not enough to seriously injure him, but enough to get his point across.

"No one talks about Tyr, or any of us that way, and gets away with it."

Tyr watched Tyen express his anger towards Bakura and she didn't know he felt that way.

Yami and Yugi were watching this ordeal unfold, and Yugi was glad that someone saved him, and now the guardians were guaranteeing that Bakura and Marik would think twice before threatening them again.

Marik had backed himself against the wall, holding his shoulders where Tyren pierced the skin, and watched how the guardians were not appreciating Bakura's incessant mouth.

"Bakura, shut up, or they just might kill you, they have already went this far, and they don't look like they are concerned with public murder," Marik said.

"Why should I be afraid of them, what reputation do they have? what makes them so well-known? My past shows my skills, in fact, I have never even heard of any of you 'guardians'." Bakura spat back.

Yugi was getting worried now, sure Bakura and Marik were not the world's nicest people, but they didn't deserve to die either, so he started to try and convince the guardians to let them live.

"Tyr, I don't think they will bother us anymore, you guys have made sure of that, shouldn't we be looking for others like Kalzar? I mean he was more dangerous than them, right?"

Bakura and Marik looked up when Yugi mentioned Kalzar's name.

"What do you know about Kalzar? Is he here? If you know where that bastard is, you better tell us, he is someone else we have been meaning to exact our revenge on." Bakura said voice full of anger.

"He tried to kill us last night, if it wasn't for them, we would be dead right now." Yami said.

"That still doesn't answer my question, where is he now?" he said getting impatient.

"He's dead," said Tyr bluntly.

"How do you know him?" Tyren asked.

"That asshole tried to sacrifice us to his damn god or something, saying that our life force will help it come back, or some nonsense like that, after we escaped, we made it a goal of ours to find him and kill him ourselves."

"Well, he is dead now, and even without your life force, his 'damn god' is still coming back, and there is nothing you can do about it." Tai said.

Marik joined in at this point, "Wait, Bakura, didn't he say something that it was three warriors who sealed that thing away in the first place?"

Bakura thought about it for a moment, "Yes, he did say something like that didn't he? That means that if we want to exact our revenge, we have to help them kill that god of his, since they have already killed him..."

Yami and Yugi were shocked by this, Did Bakura and Marik just volunteer to be their allies? Since the guardians figured they needed all the help they could get, Tyren got off of Bakura, and helped him up, but not without a few promising words...

"I swear, if you try anything, we will not hesitate to kill you, understand?" Tyr said.

"Sure whatever, just know this, you have some good help right here, I can promise you that." Bakura said.

-------------------------

Wow, Bakura and Marik, Yami and Yugi, and the three guardians, what a team we have here.  
stay tuned for the next chapter...

Review please, and thanks for reading...


	10. How Did That Happen?

_OMG, I am loving this story so much, and many others like it with me :hugs all of my friends: you guys have made me so happy, and I have kept you waiting long enough! It is with great pride that I dedicate this chapter to the following: Kunoichi2006, Kawaii-Hime-Ceres, YxYfan, and The CrossOver Queen. You guys have given me the courage to continue my story, and I have received positive feedback from all of you, thank you so much! But enough of this ramble, here it is! Chapter 10 of The Divine Guardians._

---------------------------

**Last Time**: Yami and Yugi were shocked by this, did Bakura and Marik just volunteer to be their allies? Since the guardians figured they needed all the help they could get, Tyren got off of Bakura, and helped him up, but not without a few promising words...

"I swear if you try anything, we will not hesitate to kill you, understand?" Tyr said.

"Sure whatever, just know this, you have some good help right here, I can promise you that." Bakura said.

--------------------------

Chapter 10: How Did That Happen?

Yami and Yugi were still shocked about what had happened in the last few minutes, the guardians were in the process of wanting to tear Bakura and Marik apart, then all of a sudden, they were helping them, and basically welcoming them into the team.

"Wait a minute, how did this happen?" Yami said, meaning accepting Bakura and Marik into the group.

"Just what it looks like _Pharaoh_, Marik and I have joined your ranks,"

The guardians gave Bakura a stern look, saying 'quit calling him pharaoh'.

The guardians went to stand by Yami and Yugi, while Bakura and Marik stood facing them, Yugi didn't mind that they were, well not friends, but at least acquaintances, but he still wanted to know how they knew Kalzar, so he finally asked...

"How did you know Kalzar?"

"We've already told you..." Bakura started.

"He _means_, why were you around him in the first place?" Tyr said with annoyance.

"You might as well tell us, because we want to know too." Tyren said.

After getting intimidating glares from the guardians, and Yami from them scaring Yugi, Bakura finally gave in.

"Fine"

"If you must know, Marik and I were terrorizing the citizens of this pathetic little town, when we came across a rather suspicious looking fellow, he was doing the whole black cloak thing, and Marik thought it could have been one of his former rare hunters, trying to get revenge on him for controlling his mind, so he thought it would be a wonderful idea to send him to the shadowrealm now instead of later."

"However," Marik joined in.

"We didn't expect him to be setting a trap for us, even the 'Great Thief King Bakura' didn't see it coming." he mocked.

"Shut up, you fell into that same trap if memory serves me." Bakura shot back.

"Anyway," Bakura continued.

"He had walked down an alley, which we thought was incredibly convenient, it saved us the trouble of finding a place ourselves, so we stealthily followed. But dumbass here, was following so close that it was irritating me, so when I turned around to yell at him, something shot past me and hit him in the neck, and him being the weakling that he is, passed out from it."

"Pardon me, you know that dart had poison in it, and if _memory serves me right_, you got hit by one too, and you also passed out, asshole." said Marik.

"Whatever," Bakura said, punching him in the shoulder, causing him to wince in pain.

"As he put it, we passed out, not one of my more graceful moments, I will admit, but it was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Took you a while to handle it, didn't it?" Marik said getting pissed, Bakura was making it sound like it was _his_ fault they got captured.

"Shut up," Bakura retaliated punching Marik in the shoulder again, causing him to almost cry out in pain.

"After we woke up, I realized we were tied to a pole, a _pole_!, who the fuck did he think he was? and besides that, I was strapped to this moron,"

"Hey," Marik started, Bakura gave him a glare that said 'shut the hell up"

"Enough!" Tyr said, "quit bickering and get to the point."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Fine, anyway, we had sat there for a few hours, our lights kept calling us, but we were not about to tell them that we had been captured, because it wasn't that big a deal, so we did what we always do, we ignored them."

"So Ryou and Malik know nothing of this right?" Yami asked

"No," Marik said

Bakura slapped Marik upside the head, "You idiot, you just gave the Pharaoh something to blackmail us with!"

"What are you talking about?" Marik said mad now.

"The Pharaoh's light can now tell 'our' lights that we purposely ignored them, and now they are gonna be pissed at us!" Bakura said

Marik thought about it, "Shit!"

"Go on," Tyren said, getting irritated too.

"Ugh, anyway, that bastard's flunkies came and got us and took us into another room, but not without a fight," Bakura said chuckling.

Marik and Bakura remembered it quite clearly, they thought back to how much blood they had shed with their items, because they were dumb enough not to take them away from them, that was fun.

"So after alot of wasted time thanks to us," he said with a grin "they somehow managed to tie us down to a table now, better than a pole I suppose, but still, I was rather pissed off about it. Anyway, that bastard called 'Kalzar' walked in with this smug look on his face...

-------flasback-------

"So this is the great tomb-robber and tomb-keeper?" Kalzar said with amusement.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Bakura was enraged at this point

"I am the one who is going to sacrifice your souls to the great dragon." he said rather calm.

"Like hell you are!" Marik was just as pissed.

There wasn't anything neither one of them could do, because they had their hands tied above their heads, and they feet were chained together, because they proved ropes were not strong enough. They were struggling to get free, they hated being restrained, especially by some nobody who thought he was going to get away with this.

"You might as well get comfortable, because we cannot perform the ritual until tonight, during the full moon," Kalzar said.

He walked out of the room, leaving them alone. A few momets wentby until...

"This is all your fault Marik!"

"How is it my fault!?"

"If you didn't have to follow him to send him to the Shadowrealm, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well, who said you had to follow me!?"

Bakura stopped at this, Marik got him, and he knew it. They stopped and stared off in opposite directions.

A while later, Marik got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Bakura,"

"What now?"

"You remember what two millenium items do when the holders are connected?"

Bakura thought about it, he knew, he just didn't know if he was ready for something like that.

"Well?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, how bad could it be?, It doesn't even have to be real, you know?"

"Yeah,"

"You wanna get out of here or not?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Fine,"

They looked at each other, and without giving each other time to hesitate, they kissed, nothing exciting at first, but, Bakura was starting to enjoy this more than he thought, and Marik had already wanted to do this for some time, Bakura not even realizing it, had deepened the kiss, and Marik was happy that he was enjoying it as much as him, their eyes had closed a while ago, and then the magic of the items caused them to glow with an eerie light, and without even noticing, they had been transported to the shadow realm, and now that their hands were no longer tied, Bakura slowly wrapped them around Marik's neck, and Marik had wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, they were lost in ecstasy.

Well, all good things have to come to an end, because right on cue, Kalzar walked back in, and saw them standing on the table they had been tied too, locked in a passionate kiss. Needless to say, he was shocked.

"How did you get those chains off?" he asked.

Bakura and Marik slowly parted from their kiss, and looked at Kalzar with matching grins, their eyes clouded with lust and rage. Bakura simply said..."You should have known we would find a way."

--------end fashback------

----------------------------

YEAH!! how do you like 'that' chapter? that was a twist that surprised me. You must let me know what you think, tell me you didn't get the same look of shock that I did, lol

review please


	11. A Disturbance at the Gate

_Hey guys welcome back! I know I have already gotten a chapter up today, but I couldn't wait to get this one up. After my wild twist last chapter, I couldn't resist the urge to get this one up. So I am dedicating this chapter to Kunoichi2006, for her marvelous ideas, and many others who like my story, with that said, on with the fic!_

--------------------------

**Last Time**: Bakura and Marik slowly parted from their kiss, and looked at Kalzar with matching grins, their eyes clouded with lust and rage. Bakura simply said..."You should have known we would find a way."

-----------------------

Chapter 11: A Disturbance at the Gate

The Guardians and Yami and Yugi were looking at Bakura and Marik with a look that said..."What the Fuck?"

"So that means you guys are lovers?" Yugi asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Marik said.

"No, it's just you two act like you would be the last people to get together." Yami said.

"Well, not everyone has the perfect relationship, Yami." Bakura said.

Everyone, especially Yami, looked in shock, did Bakura just call him Yami?

"Don't look so surprised, your guardians get pissy when I call you Pharaoh, so I might as well call you by your name, for now anyway."

"Now that everything is settled, can we move along now?" Marik asked out of nowhere.

"Sure, where are you guys going?" Yami asked addressing Bakura and Marik.

"We might as well hang with you, because your guardians are the only ones who seem to know where this 'dragon god' of Kalzar's is, and without them, we have nothing to go by." Said Bakura.

"Well, if you want, you guys can come stay at the Game shop with us." Stated Yugi.

Yami knew they wouldn't try anything with the guardians that close by, so he tried convincing them as well, it did make sense to have them nearby, should they think of something.

"You guys can sleep on the couch, it folds out into a bed, and I am sure grandpa won't mind" Yami added.

"Well, if you insist," Marik said.

That was easy, now to get home before grandpa started worrying, they were sure the explosion was all over the news by now, and they didn't need to be caught on the grounds, especially the guardians in their demon form.

Just as they were about to start walking, the guardians all stopped dead in their tracks, they got a spaced out look in their eyes, and they stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked getting worried.

No sooner had they stopped, they snapped back to normal. Then Tyr said something that none of the guardians wanted to hear...

"There's a disturbance at the gate."

"Gate, what gate?" Bakura asked thoroughly confused.

"The Gate that is keeping the Demon Dragon sealed away from this world." Tyren said.

"Tyr, maybe it is just a false alarm, we have had plenty of those in the last couple hundred years." Tai started,

"Yes, but not to the point where we all feel it."

"Well, how about this, how about I go check it out this time? There is no sense in all of us going, because we usually just come back with nothing anyway, and I am sure it is the same as before, and we are just panicking for nothing."

"Tai, are you sure you want to go alone?" Tyren intervened.

"I will be fine, besides I will have Ra with me, as well as Hamon."

"OK, Tai, if you are sure about this, we will leave you to it, just be careful." Tyr finally said.

"I will, don't worry; I will be back soon." And with that, Tai opened his majestic golden wings and launched into the sky heading for the Bermuda Triangle, where the Gate was.

"Don't worry Tyr, he can take care of himself, the same as us," Tyren said trying to reassure her.

"I know, come on, let's go, their grandfather will be waiting, let's not cause him any unnecessary stress." Tyr said, then Tyr and Tyren changed back into their human forms, Bakura and Marik still not believing some of this, and after their initial shock, they headed home.

When they got there, grandpa was in an uproar, he was so worried that they were caught in the explosion at the school, he didn't know that Bakura and Marik were behind it of course, and nobody was about to tell him, seeing as how they were about to be staying with them.

It was getting late, and since everyone knew that school would be cancelled until they rebuilt it, they were not worried about bed times, but today's events had taken a toll on everyone.

Grandpa, satisfied that everyone was alright, decided to head to bed early, leaving everyone else to themselves.

"I think Yugi and I will go to bed too, we're not used to all this excitement," Yami said.

"Then I guess we will too," Marik said, going over to the couch to pull out the bed, Bakura following.

"Then we will leave you to rest, we can plan tomorrow since it is safe to say there won't be any school," Tyren said implying Bakura and Marik.

They both turned toward him and grinned, "Then I guess we did you a favor, huh?" Bakura said.

Everyone laughed for a minute, and then they all said their goodnights and departed for their separate rooms.

Bakura and Marik laid down on the bed and covered up, and when they were sure everyone else was gone, Bakura snuggled up to Marik, putting his forehead on his chest, and wrapping his arms around his waist, while Marik placed his chin on Bakura's head, and put one of his legs between Bakura's, and then they pulled each other closer and drifted off to sleep.

Yami and Yugi went into their room, after saying goodnight again to the guardians, and closed the door.

Yugi crawled on the bed, so he would be against the wall, and Yami crawled in after him. Yugi started telling Yami how much he loved him, and he was glad that the guardians were around, and Bakura and Marik might learn to be their friends, and plenty of other less important stuff.

"I love you Yami," he whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you too Yugi, more than you will ever know." Yami said back.

Yami placed a small kiss on Yugi's forehead, and moved to his lips, and they locked in a gentle, loving kiss. They were holding each other the whole time, Yugi had his arms wrapped around Yami's neck in a gentle embrace, while Yami was gently sliding his hands up and down Yugi's sides, causing him to moan ever so slightly. They broke apart, and with one final quick kiss, Yugi turned his back to Yami, and Yami moved up against him, with Yugi's back against Yami's chest, and Yami wrapped his legs over Yugi's and pulled him closer, and they fell asleep.

Tyr and Tyren entered their bedroom and closed the door, and Tyr sat down on the bed,

"Are you ok Tyr?" Tyren asked with concern.

"Tyren, I saw how you took up for me when Bakura was arguing with us, and I can't help but think that you have more feelings behind those actions than you would like me to believe."

Tyren was caught, yes he loved Tyr, but he was afraid to tell her, because she may not love him back, he was worried that because the three of them have been together forever, that she would only think of them as friends, and nothing more.

There was a disturbing silence that had Tyren on edge, should he tell Tyr? Or should he wait? The silence was then broken...

"Tyren, you like me more than a friend don't you?"

It was more a statement than a question, Tyren couldn't hold it back anymore,

"Yes" he said looking away from her, ashamed, afraid that Tyr would hate him now.

Tyr then got up and walked over to Tyren, and did something that he wasn't expecting...

She cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him.

Tyren was so happy, that he didn't know what to do, he just followed his first instinct, he kissed back.

Tyr had wrapped her arms around Tyren's neck and was pulling him closer, while Tyren had regained control of his body, and slowly slid his arms around her waist, taking in her scent and warmth, it was heaven, nothing could describe it better, he had told her he loved her, and she didn't hate him, but encouraged him. They broke apart and she looked in his deep sapphire eyes, and saw nothing but love and concern. He looked into her beautiful, radiant crimson eyes and saw the warmth and passion within her soul, through half-lidded eyes, Tyren knew that everything would be alright, they now had each other, and that is what mattered. Tyr laid her head against Tyren's chest listening to his heart, and smiled how it was still beating at a hundred miles an hour. She softly chuckled.

"What is that for?" Tyren asked extremely happy.

"Nothing, I am just so glad that I don't have to be afraid to hold you now,

"Me too,"

They kissed again, and they walked over to the bed, Tyr got in first and Tyren followed, she gently pushed him so that he would have his back facing her, and he obliged, she then began scratching his back very gently, he was slowly fading, it felt so good, she saw he was slipping, and smiling, she kissed his back, then the back of his neck, and laid down on her side, Tyren then moved back so he was facing her, and after they kissed again, they rested their foreheads against each other, and closed their eyes, Tyren moved his hands under her red silk shirt, and began massaging her sides, she fell asleep instantly, then he followed suit, and then were gone, with only their love and dreams to take over.

So Marik and Bakura were happily sleeping, as well as Yami and Yugi, and now so was Tyr and Tyren.

------------------------

Wow, that was longer than I expected, but I loved every second of it, thanks again guys and thank you for your support, I love it.

Review please...


	12. Tai's Not So Distant Memory

_I have returned for another chapter, and sorry it took a while, I have been suffering from a little bit of writer's block, we writers hate it, with a passion, because it causes updates to be less frequent, and that is annoying too. Anyway, enough rambling, here is the next chapter of the Divine Guardians._

_Thank you to all who love my story, my list is growing so it is kind of hard to write down all of you wonderful people, so yeah, on with the story._

------------------------

**Last Time**: So Marik and Bakura were happily sleeping, as well as Yami and Yugi, and now so was Tyr and Tyren.

---------------------

Chapter 12: Tai's Not So Distant Memory

Tai was flying toward the Bermuda Triangle, the very place where many years ago, the guardians had sealed a very powerful creature known as the Demon Dragon, a massive creature whose power was so strong that the guardians could not destroy it, but merely seal it on the other side of a gate that was created with the combined magic of the three, and then locked with the ancient shadow magic wielded by the Pharaoh.

Tai thought at first that this 'disturbance' that they felt was yet another shift in power but nothing to really worry about. However, on his way to the gate, he began having his doubts, even though it happened over five thousand years ago, the memories of that first battle were still as clear as ever...

-------flashback-------

The guardians had left the pharaoh's palace hours ago, all they told him was that they had something to check out, and he shouldn't worry, and that they would be back soon.

Tyr was flying ahead, her beautiful crimson wings catching the sun's rays, causing her to glow with a magnificent light, she was searching the skies for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, and finding nothing. Tyren and Tai were searching as well, but they had stopped looking as carefully because after searching for over ten hours and not even the slightest thing had been seen, they were losing interest to say the least.

"Come on guys, whatever that surge of power was, we have to find it, who knows what it could do if it is left unchecked," Tyr said.

She caught their attention, because they looked at her, acknowledged what she said and everything, but that lack of interest was still looming, she had stopped and floated in the air and waited for them to catch up.

She was about to scold them about not taking this seriously enough, when they all felt that same disturbing wave of power that they felt at the palace, then they noticed how it was getting darker, not because the sun was going down, but there were clouds that were wrapping themselves over a massive area of space, the clouds were a dark gray, bordering on black, and they knew that wasn't good.

Tyr jerked her head to look behind her, she sensed the source was in that direction, so she took off leaving Tyren and Tai to catch up.

They had been flying for around ten minutes, Tyr frantically searching for that source, and seeing nothing, which worried her. Then all of a sudden the sensation of the source was gone, she stopped immediately, almost causing Tyren and Tai to fly right into her.

All three looked around, and now they were really worried, the clouds had not moved at all, and it was very silent, they knew that this was just the calm before the storm.

"Guys, I don't like this, something's wrong here." Tyr said, the other two agreeing.

Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next...

They saw that the clouds were swirling towards them, but the wall didn't seem to fade, they watched as the clouds flew around them, thinning and thickening all the while, they began to swirl toward one particular spot, forming a shape, indistinct at first, but then the shape became clearer, and it was growing tremendously in size, deepening their worry.

Finally the shape became clear as day, the clouds had taken on the form of a dragon, whose scales were black as night, and harder than diamond, the massive claws were definitely something to avoid, but the teeth weren't exactly safer looking, huge fangs protruding out his mouth, horns and spines sticking out its back, and on its head, this creature was the epitome of destruction.

The guardians looked on in shock, amazed at what a few clouds had formed, and they knew the worst was yet to come. However, the dragon didn't give them time to get over it...

It opened its massive jaws and let out an ear-piercing roar that snapped them out of their shock, and it rattled them to the core in the process. The dragon then lowered its head and gathered the dark energy of its aura and unleashed into thousands of black razor sharp spikes, and sent them flying at the guardians. They didn't have time to dodge them all, Tyr had one slice through her right arm and left side causing her to yell out in pain, while Tyren got hit across the face, and both legs, and Tai got three of them that slashed across his chest.

It happened so fast, that they didn't have time to counter attack, because the dragon was already gearing up for another attack, except this time, it was leaning its head back, and gathering a huge orb of energy in its mouth, guaranteed to have devastating effects.

The guardians however were going to fight back...

Tyr, although she was bleeding from her arm and side, she raised her right hand into the air, and said...

"I call upon the Egyptian God...Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

With that, dozens of blood red beams were emanating from her body and flowing into her right wrist where her red leather cuff burned away and the beams seeped into her tattoo of Slifer, causing it to glow, and then all the stored energy burst forth and began taking on the form of a creature of her own.

The shape of a long serpentine dragon began to emerge, bursting into flames, then scales red as blood shown through, the underside was black as infinite darkness, claws as sharp as knives and shown like silver, razor sharp spines ran along the length of it's back, it's massive wings opening to an amazing extent, then the head began to show through, two mouths filled with hundreds of dagger like teeth, one smaller set of jaws sitting upon another larger set, with two huge fangs pointing upwards near the back of his lower jaw, then a huge blue orb appeared on his forehead.

After Slifer had come forth, he wrapped around Tyr, protecting her, and upon looking at the Demon Dragon, his eyes began to glow with an intensifying rage and he thrust his head forward and roared with defiance, challenging the creature that threatened his master.

Tyren followed Tyr's example and did the same with his right hand...

"I call upon the Egyptian God...Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Ice blue beams radiated into his cuff, effectively freezing and shattering it, when his tattoo began to glow, and the massive form of an ancient giant began to show, skin deep and blue as the ocean, followed with bulging muscles that could destroy a city with a single punch, with huge claws forming on the hands and feet, and massive spikes protruding out of his shoulders. He then stood behind Tyren and let out a menacing growl, with eyes glowing with the same defiance as Slifer's.

Tai wasn't about to be left out of the fun, they hadn't summoned their Gods in ages, and he was thrilled despite all the slashes from before, so he too raised his right hand...

"I call upon the Egyptian God...Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Lightning began shooting out of his body, and focused into his wrist, zapping his cuff into dust, and then bolts of lightning shot out and began forming the last but not least Egyptian God.

The crackle of electricity rung through the air as the form of another dragon began to emerge, the very scales of this dragon were pure gold, hardened with the battles of the past, tremendously large wings, more than twice it's size were spread apart to harbor his blaze cannon which would gather any and all sunlight, and could deal devastating damage to its target, the claws and teeth, powerful as they are, were by no means as powerful as that cannon. Eyes glowing with an infinite rage threw his head back and roared with a voice as defiant as his fellow comrades.

All the Gods had been summoned and the guardians were ready, so after looking at each other and confirming that fact, all six roared with enough force to rattle the earth.

The Demon Dragon's attack has finally reached its peak, and threw its head forward unleashing a crushing beam of destruction, everyone scattered, they knew if they stay clustered together, it could wipe them out with one shot, so each guardian and their corresponding god took a spot cornering it.

Slifer unleashed a massive ball of fire from his jaws blasting the dragon in the back, causing it fall forward, then Obelisk took his shot, and flew under it, and gave it a deadly uppercut, then Ra flew above while it was distracted, and transformed into its Phoenix mode, where it was engulfed in the sun's light, and came crashing down at break neck speed, and slamming itself into the dragon with an earth shattering force.

The Dragon was roaring in pain by now, but it was not about to give up, since Ra actually made contact with it, it grabbed Ra by one of his wings and threw him into Slifer causing both to roar in agony, Obelisk went to attack, but all it came into contact with was the dragon's tail which whipped across his chest, causing him to roar in pain too.

The guardians were at a loss, the Egyptian Gods were getting torn apart, and there was nothing none of them could do about it.

"Guys, we need a different plan," Tai shouted over the confusion.

"What can we do? This thing is annihilating us, and it's not even trying!" Tyren said.

"Well, since we can't seem to destroy it, maybe we can at least seal it," Tyr shouted back.

"How?" Tyren and Tai asked.

"Look, we know how to make a gate to seal it, and now we know how to use the pharaoh's shadow magic to lock it, so let's try it." They agreed, it didn't take much time, they just had to have the gods distract it long enough so they could conjure it, but that was going to be easier said than done.

Especially when the dragon pushed by the gods and headed towards them, they didn't have time to react, as Tai was caught by one of the dragon's dark beams that was shooting out its body, and knocked away from the others, as he was falling, the dragon absorbed more energy into its mouth and fired it right at Tai!

Tyr and Tyren watched in horror as the attack flew at him, they knew even as powerful as they were, he wouldn't be able to survive that attack.

Tai was frightened out of his mind, he knew this was the end, there was nothing that could save him now, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, even though he knew it wouldn't matter...

Even with his eyes closed, he saw an intense light shine before him, and the devastating blow never occurred, he opened his eyes and saw something he didn't believe,

Ra was still in his phoenix mode, but he protected Tai and took the hit, powerful as Ra was, even he couldn't take the force behind that attack...

Ra roared in pain, a sound Tai never wanted to hear again, it tore his heart apart watching as Ra was plummeting toward the earth, he sacrificed himself to make sure his master would live, and if it wasn't for Obelisk catching Ra, he would have kept falling, Ra was seriously injured, Slifer came and wrapped around Obelisk, and saw just how bad he looked, all Slifer and Obelisk could do was roar in anger, as Slifer attacked the dragon head on, alone.

Tyr and Tyren saw Tai and knew he was devastated with what he just witnessed, but they had to get that gate made so they could seal this creature, and save Ra.

Tai looked up when they came to him, and without saying anything, he began the spell, he wiped some his blood from his chest and drew a rune of power on the back of his left hand, while the others did the same, after they drew their respective symbols, they all held hands and began to glow as the power between them started to make them glow and their powers fused together, and shot upwards, piercing the wall of clouds, and the three symbols on their hands formed one by one to create a huge portal that would draw the dragon into it, and they would proceed to lock it and end this horrible battle.

Slifer saw what they were doing, and helped by flying behind the dragon, and blasting it in the back and flying head first into it, making it fall towards the gate, when the guardians were ready they looked toward Slifer and gave him the confirming nod, telling him to finish it, with that Slifer launched the most powerful fireball attack he could muster, knocking the dragon through the gate, and with a few egyptian chants, the gate closed and locked, then disappeared.

The gods disappeared and returned into the tattoos on the guardian's wrists, because they were drained of power, they had just enough to return to the pharaoh's palace, and the rest is history.

---end flashback----

Tai shuddered at the memory, he felt horrible for Ra getting hurt like that, but the past is over, and all he was doing was checking to see that the gate would still be intact like it had always been before...

Or that's what he thought...

----------------

Oh my God! That is the longest I have spent on a chapter ever! But I am right damn proud of it, if I do say so myself, and I do! Leave reviews, they are much appreciated, I know you guys like it if you've made it this far


	13. A Surprising Encounter

_I am finally back! After almost a month of suffering some major writer's block, I have returned for the newest chapter of Guardians. I know you guys have been so patient, thank you so much, plus, besides the writers block, there was also the holidays, and work, and I am making excuses. Alright, I have kept you guys waiting long enough, here is chapter 13 of the Divine Guardians._

_Warnings: you should know this by now, but there are yaoi couples, such as...Yami x Yugi, and Bakura x Marik, alright? Now on with the story!_

--------------------------

**Last Time**: Tai shuddered at the memory, he felt horrible for Ra getting hurt like that, but the past is over, and all he was doing was checking to see that the gate would still be intact like it had always been before...

Or that's what he thought...

------------------------

Chapter 13: A Surprising Encounter

Tai was flying toward the gate, where he would see that nothing was wrong, and that he had worried like that for nothing. After a couple more hours of flying, he had reached the area where the Demon Dragon first appeared, and where he and Ra almost lost their lives.

He looked around, not seeing much of anything, besides the clouds above him, and the vast ocean beneath. He searched for quite a while, because his paranoia is what caused him not to leave immediately after arriving. He even went as far as using his Spirit Topaz to show him the gate, which would be locked, and then he would have felt silly, and then he would have proceeded to return to the other guardians.

After some light effects caused by his stone and the magic of the gate, a large purple door appeared out of thin air, the guardians couldn't exactly leave it where every plane that flew by would see it, so they hid it with their magic.

He felt relieved knowing that it was still there, and looked like it hadn't been tampered with. After reassuring himself, he hid the gate once more, and started to begin his journey back...

Something else had other plans...

Tai felt an amazing surge of power flow from the gate, why? It was sealed, even after all this time, why now? He turned around to see the gate had reappeared on its own, and now, he was starting to worry, he was frozen in fear as he watched an all to familiar face emerge from it. After the initial moment of shock wore off, he was preparing himself to fight, but then he noticed something, the dragon looked different, like it wasn't all there, he looked translucent, not the pure black that it was when they first encountered, but he could almost look through it, which of course, was strange, but he didn't let that distract him too much.

Tai was ready this time, he was not going to be caught off guard like last time, so as before, he raised his right hand, and without even saying anything, the electricity flowing through his body, shot outwards and flowed into his mark of Ra, which in turn, glowed brightly, then from the immense light of his gathered energy, the lightning shot forth and the mighty Winged Dragon of Ra was brought forth once again, like so many years ago, and this time, he wasn't going to fall...

----At Yugi's house---

Morning had begun to shine down upon Domino, Grandpa was already up and making breakfast, since they had two extra guests, which he didn't mind, he loved to cook, plus, he wanted Yugi's friends to feel welcome. Tyr and Tyren woke up shortly after Grandpa did, Tyr had her back against Tyren's chest, so when she woke up, she looked back to see Tyren's face, settled in a serene and peaceful smile, she smiled to herself, recalling what had happened last night, Tyren finally told her that he loved her, and she expressed her feelings back. After looking at his face for a couple more minutes, she nudged him in the shoulder, telling him to wake up, after a few tries, he finally awoke, and after they exchanged morning greetings, they proceeded to get up and help Grandpa with breakfast.

Yami and Yugi woke up shortly after the guardians, and they proceeded downstairs as well, since there would be no school for a while, because they had to rebuild it, they would just enjoy the day and relax.

Yami walked ahead of Yugi, holding his hand along the way, they reached the living room, where Bakura and Marik were still sleeping, and after looking at them for a minute, wondering once again how they came to be together, and after looking at each other and smiling, they proceeded into the kitchen as well.

Grandpa was cooking breakfast, Tyr was setting the table and Tyren was getting silverware, Yami and Yugi didn't want to be in the way so they took their seats, and watched and began a light conversation.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Grandpa asked first.

"Yes" everyone said in unison.

"Well, since there is no school today, you kids should hang out and have some fun, you've been working so hard on your studies, you deserve a break." He said.

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Yugi said very excited.

"What should we do?" Asked Tyren.

"Well, maybe after Bakura and Marik wake up, we could go to the park, there's a pond there, and it has equipment and stuff." Said Yugi, he was really getting excited, they hadn't had time to do anything fun, what with saving the world on a constant basis, and school.

"That sounds like fun, we should do that, all we have to do is wait for them to wake up." Tyr said.

Right on cue, Bakura and Marik walked into the kitchen, Marik had an arm around Bakura's side, and Bakura had a hand resting on Marik's back. Each having a matching smile, not grin, but a natural smile. They didn't look as evil as they like to show.

Bakura and Marik sat down beside Yami and Yugi, while grandpa finished up with breakfast, and started putting it on the table, while Tyr and Tyren sat down as well, after everything was ready, they began eating, and talking, nothing important, just idle chit-chat, it was peaceful, and they were getting anxious about their day of relaxation.

After everyone was finished, and the dishes had been put away, everyone went to go get ready, Yami and Yugi didn't want to wear their school uniform, neither did Bakura and Marik for that matter, so they went to change clothes, while Tyr and Tyren waited.

"Tyren, do you think Tai is alright?" Tyr asked.

"I am sure he is fine, remember, he is just as powerful as we are,"

"I know, but for some reason, I can't help but think that maybe one of us should have went with him, something about that weird surge of power we felt yesterday, I can't stop thinking about it."

"He'll be fine Tyr, remember, this is a day to relax, if Tai needs us, we'll know."

"I guess you're right, if Tai got hurt or anything, we would know"

"That's the spirit, now come on, everyone's ready."

Tyr smiled, and watched as Yami in a crimson t-shirt and blue jeans, Yugi in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans, Bakura in a black t-shirt and black jeans, and Marik in a black muscle shirt and khakis, walked toward the door.

"Bye Grandpa!" Yelled Yugi as they headed out.

"Have fun!" He yelled back.

The six were walking toward the park, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, little spots of white clouds floated across the sky, it was very peaceful.

"You know? It's been a very long time since we actually got to spend time like this." Yugi said.

"Well, that is because Marik and I are not making your lives miserable right now," Bakura said jokingly.

Yami just chuckled at this, yes one reason was because they were not trying to take his puzzle, or hurt Yugi, or take over the world right now, which was great.

"Guess even you two need a vacation" Yami finally said.

"Well, we sure deserve it, that's for sure," Marik said.

Everyone laughed, not at anything in particular, just enjoying each other's company, and having a good time, Bakura and Marik hated to admit it, but they were having a good time too, just talking with the pharaoh, and reminising about the good old days, when they would make Yugi's life miserable, then Yami would get protective and threaten to send them to the shadow realm, then they would find a way out of it, and then the cycle would continue.

But now, maybe it was a change of heart, or something greater, Bakura and Marik had no desire to ruin this slowly growing friendship with Yami, Yugi and their guardians. They were feeling welcomed, and they liked being included. They just might have to keep hanging out with them, even after they stop Kalzar's dragon. In fact, they were looking forward to it.

They reached the park, and the first thing Yugi did was hop on the swings, he loved the swings, it helped him think he could fly, and Yami walked over to him and started swinging himself, they didn't care if they looked childish, they were going to have fun, no matter what anyone said.

Bakura and Marik just stood around, until Bakura decided he wanted to swing too, so Marik walked with him, and pushed him to get him started, Marik was having fun, he got to spend time with his lover, and he was having fun in the process, Bakura was enjoying himself as well, they couldn't even remember the last time they had done something like this.

Tyr and Tyren sat on the ground, watching the others on the swings, they were having fun too, no school, no stress, just peace.

Tyren got up and started to walk over to the pond, Tyr got up and followed, after Yami and the others saw they were walking away, they all stopped and started to walk after them.

They were standing next to the edge of the pond, when Tyren got down on one knee, and reached out and touched the water, his hand started glowing a faint blue, then the sound of water freezing was heard, Tyren pulled his hand back up and he was holding four ice blue crystals, one for each of them, Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Marik, he handed each of them one of the crystals.

"What are these for?" Yugi asked.

"These are power crystals, these stones can strengthen your shadow powers, should you ever have to use them, and there is one for each of you," Tyren said.

"But I don't have shadow powers," Yugi said.

"You do Yugi, you are just unaware of them, because you are the reincarnation of the pharaoh, you have the ability to harness shadows too, and this will help you." Tyr said.

"Like should you summon a monster, your energy will not be drained, because I have a feeling if and when the Demon Dragon comes back, we will need all the help we can get, and since three of you already know how to summon these creatures, this is will be easy for you." Tyren said.

"Hold out your crystals," Tyr said.

They all did so, and Tyr rested her fingertips on the top of each crystal, and they began glowing a faint red, until runes of power were etched on them in red. Now they had twice as much power, meaning they could summon more powerful creatures. Tyr and Tyren created small strings of energy, so they could wear their crystals without fear of losing them.

The others were gaping at their newest accessories, when Tyr and Tyren felt that same wave of energy that they felt when Tai and Ra were attacked all those years ago...

-----------------------

OMG!! You guys have no idea how long it took me to do this, I guess probably it was because of a lil lack of sleep, but who cares, its posted and I am very proud of it, now that I am not suffering from writer's block anymore, hopefully I will be able to update again soon, when work doesn't take all my time and energy. Anyway, I know you guys liked it, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, so leave a review please, thanks!


	14. What They Found

_How's it going everyone? Today is a great day because I am presenting you with chapter 14 of the Divine Guardians, I apologize that it took longer than I thought to actually write, but who cares now? It's here, and as soon as you get past this part, you will be reading it. Alright, I would like to personally thank Kunoichi2006 and SeiferAlmasy120806 for helping me with this chapter, I really appreciate it guys, I want this story to be a true success, especially as I have told a few of you that I am already thinking of a sequel for this, I know, I am excited too. Alright enough of this, enjoy my newest chapter!_

_Warnings: nothing I haven't warned you about before... Enjoy!_

-------------------------

**Last Time**: The others were gaping at their newest accessories, when Tyr and Tyren felt that same wave of energy that they felt when Tai and Ra were attacked all those years ago...

------------------------

Chapter 14: What They Found

Tyr and Tyren stood shocked, it had been over 5000 years since they felt that devastating feeling, the same one that they felt when they thought Ra had been destroyed. Why were they feeling Ra's presence? If everything was fine, Tai would never have summoned him, something was wrong, and they had find Tai immediately.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Tai's in danger, we can feel it" Tyren said.

The others gasped, if Tai was in danger, then that meant he found something at the gate, something they didn't want to find.

"Well, where is this gate at?" Bakura asked.

"We can't tell you, if our suspicisions are confirmed, then you are nowhere near strong enough to handle what you will find." Tyr said.

"But Tai's in trouble, we have to find him!" Yugi was panicking.

"Stay here, we'll find him, and bring him back, then we will deal with this in a sensible manner." Tyren said.

With that, Tyr and Tyren's stones started to glow, and right there in the middle of the park, they transformed back into their demon forms, and they spread their wings and shot off the ground with immense force, and flew off toward the Bermuda Triangle, where the gate was.

The others stood there in shock, they told them one of the guardians was in trouble, and basically told them they couldn't help, needless to say that three of our group of four didn't like being told that they were helpless.

"Why can't we help!?" Bakura asked enraged.

"If he's in trouble, then they need our help!" Marik followed.

"I am sure they have their reasons," Yami said, trying to be the calm one "but why couldn't we at least go too?"

The three of them starting talking amongst themselves, while Yugi stood where he was and stared up at the sky, pondering.

Bakura and Marik had already lost their patience, and Yami was about to lose all of his, when Yugi spoke up.

"Guys, they have a point." He finally said.

The others looked at him like he was nuts, they were strong enough to help, what they didn't know was Yugi had already figured out why they wanted them to stay.

"Look, even if we went, how would we follow them? We can't fly like them, and we don't exactly have a warp or anything to take us where the gate is, because we don't even know the location of it."

They were starting to understand now,

"And even when we got there, we don't anything about this dragon, except what they have told us, what if it much worse than they said? We can fight yes, but we wouldn't stand a chance, because we would have no idea what we're up against."

It was sinking in now,

"Besides, even if we fought, only _you _guys know how to summon monsters, I don't, I mean up until now, I didn't even now I had shadow powers, so I would just be in the way,"

Here's the painful part...

"You guys would be in the way too,"

"What are you talking about? We would not!" Marik said.

"Look, you may know how to summon them, but could you control them? Are you absolutely sure that you can summon these monsters, on the first try, and they would listen your _every_ command _without _hesitation and follow through on them without flaw?"

Damn, Yugi had them.

"Look, I know you feel this way now, but they would not have given us these crystals unless they wanted our help at one point or another, remember, they said they were going to find Tai and bring him back, and we would sort it out, right now, all we can do is wait." Yugi finished.

Yami understood right away, it took Bakura and Marik a few minutes, because they were mad that they were left behind, but they did all finally accept that it would be ok, so they headed back to the game shop to wait for the guardians to return.

-----With Tyr and Tyren----

They were flying faster than they ever had before, over all these years, they had been together, then the one time they allowed one of their own to venture out, something happened.

"Tyr, it will be fine, we'll get Tai and return to Domino, and then everything will work out." Tyren said over the wind that was whipping past them.

"Tyren, you know as well as I do, that dragon is coming back, and we don't have much time, when we get back, we will have to start training the others on how to summon their monsters, and using them to fight, otherwise that dragon will escape, and the world will be destroyed."

Tyren didn't say anything to that, he knew Tyr spoke the truth, and he knew whether he liked it or not, the Demon Dragon was coming back, it was inevitable, all they could do was hope that they had enough time, to get back and thoroughly train the others for the upcoming battle.

---------

Tyr has spotted a very familiar gathering of clouds, this was not a good sign, she started to fly faster hoping that they were not too late.

As they were approaching the clouds, Tyr threw her right hand out in front of her, and same as Tai, without even saying anything, the blood red beams of power surged through her body and into her mark of Slifer, causing it to glow, then with an explosion of energy, the massive blood red two-mouthed dragon known only as Slifer the Sky Dragon, had been summoned once again after so many years.

Tyren did the same as the ice-blue beams of energy flowed through his body into his mark of Obelisk, and with a blast that rivaled Slifer's, Obelisk the Tormentor has been called forth as well.

Tyr and Tyren were heading toward the clouds, while Slifer and Obelisk flew ahead, roaring in rage along the way.

They were approaching the wall of clouds, when Slifer gathered an immense sphere of energy in his lower mouth and shot forth hitting the wall with incomprehensible power, thus shattering it, the clouds were dissipating as the others flew through it and what they saw upon entering made Tyr and Tyren stop cold...

The Winged Dragon of Ra was roaring in pain as the Demon Dragon had Ra's neck in its mouth, trying to snap it in half, all the while, Ra's blood was pouring from the wound, down the dragon's jaws, and down Ra's body, the Demon Dragon had its claws clamped on Ra's wings so he couldn't escape, and Ra was already too weak to try and fight back with his own claws.

The guardians were paralyzed, even last time, the Demon Dragon never attacked himself, he relied on his aura and demonic powers to help him destroy them.

They figured the only reason that he was attacking them like this was because the gate was still restricting his powers, so this was his only option, until he could break free.

But they were going to lose Ra if they didn't hurry up and do something.

Slifer wasted no time as he flew ahead and opened his massive jaws and sank his teeth into the Demon Dragon's head, the dragon was so concentrated on Ra, he didn't even see Slifer coming, as realization hit him, he let go of Ra's neck, causing him to fall, blood still pouring all the while.

Obelisk caught Ra, Tyr and Tyren remembered this, history seemed to be repeating itself. Obelisk lifted Ra's head so his neck would sit on his shoulder while he held him. Ra was groaning in pain and agony, he had never endured something like this before and he was growing weaker. Obelisk looked back at Tyr, with a look that said 'it is time'.

Tyr and Tyren had hoped that things would not come to this, but Slifer was fighting the Demon Dragon on his own, Ra was losing a dangerous amount of blood, and Obelisk was holding Ra so he wouldn't plummet into the ocean, not to mention there was no sign of Tai, and without him, Ra would die.

As powerful as Slifer is, even he couldn't hold this up much longer, his jaws lost their grip on the dragon's head when he felt teeth on his right front arm, he threw his head back and roared in pain, since he had let go, the Demon Dragon grabbed Slifer by his leg and dragged him down so he could try to kill Slifer as he tried to do with Ra. Slifer wasn't as easy to get, as hurt as he was, he opened his lower mouth, and shot forth a blast that exploded in the dragon's face, causing it to let him go.

Slifer flew away from the dragon, and flew next to Obelisk, he was hurt, but he was more worried about Ra then his own wounds, he looked back at Ra and saw how bad off he was, he too looked at Tyr with that same look that Obelisk gave her.

Tyr had made her mind, this was getting way out of hand, this needed to end, because they had to find Tai before things got worse.

Tyr looked at her _left_ wrist, and said loud enough for her and Tyren to hear,

"I hope you're ready for this"

With that, she raised her left hand into the air and she did the same thing as when she summoned Slifer for the first time, except this time, she was calling a different beast, a Sacred Beast to be exact.

"I summon the Sacred Beast... Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"

Tyr and Slifer began to glow, energy was being transferred from both of them, and flowing into Tyr's left wrist, and when her other leather cuff had burned away, another mark was revealed, this time it was not Slifer, but a dragon that resembled him.

Red light shot forth from her as a different creature started to emerge, it was a serpentine dragon like Slifer, only it was shorter, the crackle of flames were heard as this new monster was forming, this creature looked like Slifer, but with minor differences.

Uria looked to be Slifer's twin brother, except his wings were his arms, same knife-like claws at the end, he just had the massive wings attached, same razor sharp spines on his back, black underside, he had two mouths as well, only that one set of jaws was inside his second set, he had the blue orb on his forehead, only there were gold stripes coming out of it.

This dragon may have been smaller than Slifer, but he had the same ferocity as his larger counterpart.

Uria emerged, and upon looking at the Demon Dragon, saw that he was his target, and with piercing golden eyes, glowing with a rage that was greater than his opponent's, he threw back his head and let out a ground-shaking roar.

----------

Unbeknownst to anyone, a figure awoke on a small miniscule island, so small it could not be seen from the skies, that figure just happened to be Tai, the one that they came looking for. He awoke when he felt a shake that seemed like it came from the heavens, he painfully rolled over on his back, and looked up to see the massive forms of Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor, and the weakening mass of the Winged Dragon of Ra upon his shoulders.

Tai bore his own wounds, he didn't stand a chance, as soon as the fight had started, the dragon lashed out and slashed him across the chest, even only catching the tips of the claws was enough to knock him from the sky and plunging into the ocean, he managed to swim to this small island so he wouldn't drown, but he watched as Ra tried his best to stop the dragon, and not succeeding. He had bled so much that he finally passed out.

Now that he knew that Tyr and Tyren were here, he had to find a way to let them know where he was, he was too injured to fly and he couldn't get up and try to wave them down, he couldn't call them because they were too far away.

So he did the only thing he could do, he gathered what energy he had left and shot it upwards and prayed that they would see it, after he unleashed it, his energy was gone again, and he passed out.

--------

Uria was showing the Demon Dragon no mercy, he saw what he did to his comrades, and he was seriously enraged by it, he shot forth blast after blast, never ending in his assault, he was fast enough to where the dragon couldn't keep up with him, so whenever he got the chance, he slashed or bit wherever he could sink his claws or teeth into. Tyr watched as this new beast was unleashing his rage upon the dragon, if this was the power of one of the Sacred Beasts, what would the others be like?

While she watched on, something caught her eye, Uria was ready to attack the dragon once again, when out of the blue, a lightning bolt, struck between Uria and the dragon, stopping Uria's assault, and giving the demon dragon his opportunity to strike him while he was distracted.

Tyr and Tyren saw that bolt, and knew Tai was alive, before the dragon could attack Uria, they both sent forth a blast of energy to distract the dragon, before he could attack Uria.

The blast caught him in the face, and when he wasn't expecting it, they yelled at the gods and Uria to launch one final attack.

Slifer opened up his lower mouth and gathered energy, while Uria did the same, and Obelisk's fist began to glow while Tyr and Tyren prepared an attack as well, and all at once shot them toward the dragon, which had enough power that it shattered what part of the dragon was there, and the gate absorbed the rest back to the other side, it wasn't over, not by a long shot, they just got rid of it long enough to buy them some time.

Tyr was the first to start flying down to where that bolt came from, the others soon followed.

After a few moments, she spotted the island that Tai was on, she landed and starting making sure he was still alive, she saw all the slash marks across his chest and the blood that stained the sand, his blood, she needed Ra to return to Tai, so that they could help each other survive.

Tyr looked at Tyren and after he nodded, they each held one of Tai's hands and their stones began to glow, Tai's soon started glowing too, and then Ra began to glow and his energy flowed back into him. Tai started breathing more evenly, he would be ok, but they needed to get him back. Tyren called Obelisk back, as Tyr did Slifer, she kept Uria out so they ride on his back and he would take them back to Domino, where they could treat his wounds.

The trip back was a silent one, Tai was lying in Tyr's lap, while Tyren sat behind her with his arms around her waist, and his chin on her shoulder, with the same thoughtful look as Tyr, they both knew they were thinking the same thing...

How would Yami and the others fare against this creature?

--------------------

OMG! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, took me over three hours, and I loved every second of it! I hope you guys leave a review, because I feel like I deserve it, lol, thanks for reading guys!


	15. Let the Training Commence

_What is going on everyone? I am finally back for chapter 15 of Guardians, isn't it great? I know it is, I won't blab too much today, because I am so syked about this chapter, that I feel like I am about to explode, so I would like to give major thanks's to kunoichi2006 for the many wonderful ideas she has shared with me, and Seiferalmasy120806 for being very supportive of my story, and hell, I love both of you "huggles to death"  
You guys are totally awesome, and I don't know what I would do without you!  
I hereby give you chapter 15 of The Divine Guardians, enjoy!_

-----------------

**Last Time**: The trip back was a silent one, Tai was lying in Tyr's lap, while Tyren sat behind her with his arms around her waist, and his chin on her shoulder, with the same thoughtful look as Tyr, they both knew they were thinking the same thing...

How would Yami and the others fare against this creature?

----------------

Chapter 15: Let the Training Commence

At the Kame Game shop, sat four very worried teens.

Marik was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, while Bakura sat between his legs and was leaning against Marik's chest, while Yami sat on the couch with his back propped up against the arm with his legs stretched out in front of him while Yugi sat in his lap leaning against Yami's chest.

Silence was the current mood because they had returned from the park hours ago, and hoping that the guardians would come back soon as well.

None of them said a word, they were all thinking the same thing, "What if something happened? Would the guardians come back at all? Would they really be able to help fight against this dragon?"

Without realizing it, Yugi started fiddling with his power crystal, the blue stone with its red runes etched on its surface, it was sliding gently between his fingers as he subconsciously started tracing the runes with his index finger, and looking at it with great concentration.

Yami noticed this, and started looking at his, he was wondering how this little stone was going to help them aid the guardians in defeating the Demon Dragon.

Marik and Bakura looked behind them to see Yami and Yugi staring at their crystals, and decided to look at theirs as well, the guardians didn't really have much time to explain their power before they had to rush off to help Tai, so it left them with their own thoughts, finally Marik spoke up.

"Didn't they mention that we could summon monsters with these?

Everyone then remembered what Tyren had said...

_"Like should you summon a monster, your energy will not be drained, because I have a feeling if and when the Demon Dragon comes back, we will need all the help we can get..."_

"That's true, he _did_ say that didn't he?" Yugi said.

"I wonder what monsters we will be able to summon?" Bakura asked.

"I am sure they will explain more when they return." Yami said.

After Yami said that, a loud thundering roar was heard above the shop, scaring the life out of everyone, "had the Demon Dragon already killed the guardians, and now coming to kill the Pharaoh and his companions?"

Everyone got up and ran outside as if the shop had caught on fire, only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw a massive red dragon that was not Slifer, and saw that the guardians, all three of them, were perched on its back, looking down at them.

"Come on everyone, we must begin your training immediately" Tyr said with a solemn monotone voice.

Nobody questioned her, Uria lowered low enough to the ground where everyone climbed up on his back, and they took off toward a deserted area where all this would be explained.

On the way, everyone noticed that Tai was seriously injured, and they started panicking.

"Is he alright? What happened? There is no way he can fight in this condition." Everyone was throwing out questions, and Tyren stopped them when he raised his hand.

"He will be fine, however, his injuries will limit his actions for now, at least until he fully recovers, but for now, we don't have much time, we must begin your training, because you are going to need it."

Another word was not said for the rest of the trip.

When they reached their destination, Yami, Yugi, and Bakura recognized the area right away.

"This is where the Pharaoh and Bakura fought all those years ago!" Yugi said as realization dawned upon him.

Yami and Bakura remembered that time, back when they were bitter enemies, and would do anything to see each other in an open grave, it was the place where Yami had summoned Slifer and Ra to try and defeat Bakura's Diabound, and stop his assault on the people of Egypt. Now they looked back and realized just how much had changed, now they would do anything to help each other, and Yami really thought about just how loyal the Egyptian Gods were to him even in the guardians absence.

Uria landed on top of the canyon where Bakura had stood when he was struck down by Ra those many years ago, and remembered just how painful that experience was, and he cared not to experience it again.

After everyone was standing on solid ground again, Tyr called Uria back to her, and sitting Tai down on the ground, and having his back against a rock for support, she and Tyren began to explain what they had found when they reached the gate...

After they were done, everyone had a look of pure shock upon them, how is that this Demon Dragon isn't even at full strength and he was still powerful enough to almost _kill_ the Winged Dragon of Ra?

They all had a look of helplessness on their faces now, no wonder the guardians said they needed training, they had been masters in the art of combat for eons, and they were still hardly a match for this dragon, what could they possibly do right now?

"Don't look so downtrodden, if we can train you for this battle, then we will be able to defeat the Demon Dragon once and for all, because even he cannot withstand the force of all of us." Tyr said with hope in her voice.

They looked at her and when they saw her smile, they regained a look of hope as well, and with that new glimmer of possibility in their minds, there was one thing to do...

"Let the training commence!" Everyone said in unison.

-------------

Tai was awake and aware of what had happened, though he could only watch from the sidelines for now, he could still coach and teach what he could.

First thing they had to learn was how to summon their monsters.

"What monsters can we summon?" Bakura couldn't help but ask.

"There are many beasts to choose from, what we need you to do, is concentrate on the most powerful creatures you can think of, and use your power crystals to invoke your shadow powers, and make your creatures appear in this realm, the same as we do with our Egyptian Gods and Sacred Beasts." Tyr said.

They all closed their eyes and thought long and hard, and after everyone had a couple of creatures in mind, Tyr and Tyren looked and asked...

"So who's first?"

Marik decided he would go first, he had just the creatures in mind, two all-powerful dragons that would not let him down. He stood up and walked over to a wide open area away from everyone so he would have plenty of room to work with, and then closed his eyes, and began to concentrate, he saw the images of his dragons in his mind, and he thought about the merging of his shadow powers and his power crystal, his stone began to glow, then his body was starting to glow from his shadow magic and the purple tendrils began to wrap themselves around his crystal and before anyone could see what had happened, his magic exploded and purple and black smoke flew toward the sky, after the first wave of smoke a blue and black cloud of magic flew upwards after the first one.

Everyone watched as the two masses of clouds began flying in a circle and then two distinct shapes began to take form.

The first being a huge black dragon with ruby red stones and runes etched along his body, his scales were black as night, spikes and horns erupting from his entire form, wings powerful enough to create a storm, eyes glowing a fierce red, this massive dragon was known as...Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

The second forming a long blue serpentine dragon, underside white as crystal, fins and spines running along his sides and back, claws sharper than daggers, four layers of scales protecting his head, each layer having a gem of a different color, eyes glowing as red as the aforementioned dragon, this creature was known as...Levia-Dragon - Daedalus.

Both dragons were now fully visible and knowing their master directly below, they swooped down and landed gracefully on either side of Marik, who was grinning maliciously all the while, then looked up and looked at his peers, and said only this...

"Let the destruction begin"

------

After Marik was done showing off his new creatures, Yami felt that it was his turn, so after Marik took his creatures and stood off to the side, Yami got up and took an area of his own, and began doing the same as Marik had done, only he knew what two creatures he was going to pick long before anyone else did, a warrior and a soldier that had never let him down before.

His power crystal and shadow powers began merging almost immediately and then, same as before two masses of clouds erupted from Yami, and the first being blue and gold, and the second being gold and purple.

The first creature he called forth, was a soldier that helped him many times in his duels, his first appearance being during his duel with Mai way back during Duelist Kingdom, the soldier wore gold and sapphire armor, and carried a sword and shield that had helped him in his struggles, long chestnut hair in a ponytail hung from the back of his head, his true name was lost during the ages, he was now known as...Black Luster Soldier.

The second of Yami's creatures was a warrior that was known for slaying dragons, his first appearance being during his duel when he fought against Strings during the Battle City tournament, when he had to fight Slifer for the first time. This warrior wore dark purple armor with golden bands on the edges, he also carried a sword, but he never had a use for a shield, his sword was a double handed one that was forged from the teeth and claws of dragons he had defeated in the past, he was known as...Buster Blader.

Both soldiers had emerged and now stood on either of Yami, ready for the training that would follow.

------------------

Bakura was up next, he stood and took his own spot, and looking at Yami and Marik with their own creatures, he was totally ready for this, he closed his eyes and he began concentrating on his magic. Bakura was always one to think of himself as an emperor type, so he had just the two creatures in mind, both masters of their own realm, and ruled with an iron fist just as he would, so when the two clouds of magic erupted, one was bright red and blazing with fire, and the other emerald green and blazing with green fire.

The first creature to form was a four-legged monstrosity that looked like the twin brother of Thenien the Great Sphinx, only this creature was made entirely of fire, and he was massive in size, after all, what creature could rule over the fire monsters if it was small in stature? This creature held the composure of that with a regal air, like Yami stood as Pharaoh, authority and power running through his veins, this creature was known as...Infernal Flame Emperor.

The second was a creature that was known as a ruler of dragons, good and evil dragons looked up to this beast, for he had never been defeated in battle, he had been challenged many times during his age, which is why he wears gold titanium armor, scales shown like emeralds, this dragon was not one to mess with, this creature was known as...Chaos Emperor Dragon.

Bakura was looking very confident when both creatures landed next to him, all he did was grin and laugh maniacally.

-------------------

Now that Bakura had summoned his creatures, it was now Yugi's turn, and he was very nervous to say the least, the others had summoned their beasts without flaw, and he had never called forth anything before except during a duel and that was holograms, these monsters were real, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it.

He looked around at the others and their creatures, then looked to the guardians for support, and they all just smiled and said he could it if he just believed he could, it would come to him naturally, and soon it would become second nature to him.

He got up and walked over to an area of his own, and after he said a small prayer to all the gods that he knew, he closed his eyes and began thinking of which creatures he could call forth to help him protect his friends. Yugi may not seem like the strongest or most confident person around but when it came to protecting his friends, he would die to save them, and with that in mind, he knew exactly which monsters to call...

Now instead of purple and black magic erupting from him like the others, Yugi's stone began glowing pure white and a wave of blinding white light washed over him until he couldn't be seen anymore...

Everyone started to panic, maybe this was too much for Yugi, maybe he wouldn't be able to summon the creatures without it destroying him. Tyr, Tyren and even Tai watched as Yugi was getting ready to call forth not two but three creatures.

Yugi felt no strain or pressure, just calm and serene peace while his creatures were coming forth, he felt a strange and new, yet comforting power take over him, and he accepted it, then his magic shot toward the sky three beams of light, which began to circle above him...

The legendary dragon of the heavens, the beast who would help Yugi keep his friends from harm, and help them and as well their own creatures defeat the evil that had plagued their world for centuries, this dragon had scales white as snow, the beast that would never back down from a challenge and that would fight until its last breath left its fleeting body, this was a creature only a being a purity could summon, and who better than Yugi?

The three masses of light flew around and shot down toward Yugi and while everyone thought they were going to strike him down for not being strong enough, Yugi just stood there with a smile on his face, just as they hit the ground with an earth-shattering force and a blinding light.

When the dust settled, everyone, the guardians, the yamis, and their creatures stood in awe as Yugi stood in the middle of the desert with not one, not two, but three...

Blue-Eyes White Dragons

The guardians, and the yami's monsters stood with smiling faces, while the yamis stood unbelieving at what just happened, the yami's monsters bowed down in respect to Yugi's dragons, while the guardians looked on with pride in their eyes, they knew Yugi was stronger than he thought, and now he just proved it to himself.

---------------

Now the training could really begin now that everyone has their team of monsters, and everyone knew this was one unstoppable team that even a demon dragon could not stand up against.

Tyr has Slifer the Sky Dragon and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

Tyren has Obelisk the Tormentor and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms

Tai has the Winged Dragon of Ra and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder

Marik as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Levia-Dragon - Daedulus

Yami has Black Luster Soldier and Buster Blader

Bakura has Infernal Flame Emperor and Chaos Emperor dragon

And last but not least Yugi has _three_ Blue-Eyes White Dragons

They all knew the Demon Dragon had finally met his match...

-------------------

And that is it for this chap! I am so ready for the next chapter, but I will let this marinate in your minds for right now, let your imaginations soar, and just imagine what everyone can do with their monsters, just think about it, and please leave a review, thanks guys, love all of you


	16. Getting Prepared for the Final battle

_OMG guys, I realize that it has been over a month and some since I have updated last, and I am so sorry, time seems to be getting harder and harder to find, what with work taking a huge chunk of my time, then I try to stay up to date with all of my stories and wanderings, so apologies again. **Yami-chan aka Kunoichi2006**, I am dedicating this brand new chapter solely to you, for you have helped me with this story more so than anyone else, and you have stuck with me since the beginning, you are my bestest friend, and don't ever forget that. I really do hope you get out of your funk, and be happy again. Hopefully this new chapter will help, because I am finally updating it, which took me forever I know, but yay anyway! I love my fans, all of you, and you guys are so awesome, I really hope you like this chapter._

-------------------

**Last Time**: Now the training could really begin now that everyone has their team of monsters, and everyone knew this was one unstoppable team that even a demon dragon could not stand up against.

------------------

Chapter 16: Getting Prepared for the Final Battle

The Guardians watched as Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Marik had summoned their monsters and stood with pride in themselves, confident that they would defeat this dragon and peace would reign throughout their world.

"Congratulations guys, we knew you would be able to conjure up creatures without a problem," and looking at Yugi, "even you Yugi" Yugi looked at Tyr and smiled, for he knew he had proved to himself that he could do it.

The once empty desert now held the guardians, the yamis, Yugi, and all of their monsters, now the guardians had one more thing to do before the real training could begin.

They had to summon their own monsters...all of them.

Tyr raised her hands into the air and spread open her palms, and closed her eyes and concentrated once again as her creatures were being brought forth into this realm. Her body glowed and the energy was absorbed into her wrists where she bore the marks of Slifer the Sky Dragon and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames.

The shockwave of magic and energy almost threw everyone off balance as it shot outward from her body, and the all too familiar beasts emerged once more, Slifer and Uria alike, roaring in confidence, the others watched as Slifer wrapped around her and Uria hover above her, glaring down at their allies, testing their alliance, and when they saw no threat, they calmed down.

Tyren did the same as Tyr had done, only when he raised his left wrist, the others, having remembered they had never seen Tyren's Sacred Beast before, grew more intrigued as to what it would be like, when the guardians returned to Domino, that was the first time anyone had seen Uria except Tyr. So this would be interesting.

Blue magic shot out from Tyren's body, as the powerful Obelisk the Tormentor rose behind him and stood with a towering gaze, as another being came forth. A creature that compared with Obelisk as Uria did with Slifer, although smaller in size, had no less power than the God it resembled. Another towering form rose before Tyren, skinnier in girth, and sharper spines and claws and teeth than its counterpart, this new beast had the same blue skin as Obelisk, the broad shoulders, the same soul-piercing gaze, this new creature stood with an air that rivaled Uria's when he was first brought forth, this new monster was known as...Raviel, Lord of Phantasms.

Tai, although injured, was not going to be left out, they would need his help against the Demon Dragon in the final battle, and he needed this time to train and recuperate. So he too stood with what energy he had left, and began concentrating his energy, and within moments, he raised both of his hands and brought forth both of his creatures, the all powerful Winged Dragon of Ra, and his new Sacred Beast, another creature none of them had ever seen before.

The Winged Dragon of Ra, even injured stood as if nothing was wrong with him, he stood with his head held high, and roared to the heavens, to show he was not down for the count, and his voice rang through the sky like heavenly thunder. As Ra was proving his worth, another being was emerging, Tai's Sacred Beast, a beast that resembled an almost skeletal version of Ra, with a much darker shade of gold for his scales, huge wings spread on either side of him, and huge claws formed at the ends of his arms, one claw bigger than the rest, like a shield to protect himself with. This new beast had eyes that rivaled his companions, and looked up to the sky and let out an earth shaking roar that sounded as if it trying to raise the dead. Makes sense that the Winged Dragon of Ra has a voice to call upon angels, and this new creature have a voice that can call upon the dead, this new beast was known as...Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder.

All the guardians and their friends now stood with their respective monsters, and were now truly ready to begin training, this had come so naturally to everyone, that they felt as if they knew, that they were destined for this, and nothing would stand in their way, one by one, everyone looked at each other, and their creatures, confidence growing with each passing second, until Marik grew so excited, he felt that he had to show off his new powerful monsters, and gave out a shout...

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon...unleash your Underworld Blaze attack!" His new dragon looked toward the sky, and gathered flame into his mouth, and when the runes on his body started to glow brightly, he shot forth a blaze that enveloped a massive portion of the surrounding area, flames burning the sand and rock with a dark red and black flame, and while everyone watched this attack die down, he shouted yet again...

"Levia Dragon - Daedulus...unleash your Endless Infliction!" Marik's dragon raised its head, and all four gems on its head began to glow until 4 separate beams of light shot into the sky and shattered into hundreds more, which all struck one precise spot over and over again, until there was absolutely nothing left.

After Marik's explosive display of power, Yami was feeling really confident and wanted to see what power his creatures possessed. So he looked to his two creatures and following Marik's example, did the same...

"Black Luster Soldier... Chaos Blade attack!" His creature held his sword above his head, and it started glowing with energy, and when it was ready, turned around and threw his sword in front of him, throwing out a blade of energy, that flew with amazing speed and straight into a huge rock structure that was jutting up out of the ground, and at first after the contact, nothing happened, until you saw the cracks starting to form, and then suddenly the rock shattered into thousands of pieces, debris falling everywhere. Then Yami gave his second creature his chance...

"Buster Blader...Tempest Blade attack!" The creature held his sword with both hands and like his other creature, held it above his head, but without gathering energy just slammed the sword on the ground and the force from the impact flew toward yet another rock structure, but as it was heading for the rock, it rose up and split into dozens of air slicing blades, which formed into a tempest and hit the structure at full force, thoroughly tearing the rock to shreds.

Bakura was starting to get edgy and impatient, so he too called out to his creatures...

"Infernal Flame Emperor...unleash your Meteor Storm!" His creature roared in confidence and raised his hands above him and gathered a massive amount of energy into his palms and which he then threw at the sky and after a couple of moments, hundreds of fireballs began raining down upon the desert, and everywhere meant even where his friends happened to be standing, so when they almost got hit, everyone cringed and braced themselves for the impact, but none ever came.

The fireballs hit a spiritual shield that protected the monsters and their masters, the monsters already knew they had nothing to worry about, however, Yugi and the other yamis, didn't know, so they panicked, and the guardians couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have nothing to worry about, an allies attack cannot harm you unless you are the attacks true target, and since you are not, the shield protects you, however this shield will not protect you from the Demon Dragon's attack, so stay cautious."

Bakura began cackling, and without giving anyone a chance to recover from the shock, shouted to his second creature.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon...unleash your Flames of Damnation!" The emerald dragon threw his head back started glowing a bright green and getting brighter, he stood on his back feet, then when he was ready, stomped his two front feet unto the ground and blew his flame on the ground beneath him, fire running into the ground, then start bursting through random places spreading for miles from where they were, and kept expanding until the attack finally died down.

Bakura was laughing maniacally, he was so ready for this battle, for he knew that this demon dragon would not stand a chance against them.

Yugi was now ready for his turn, he had three beasts, so he knew he would be able to help and not just be in the way, so he called upon his three Blue-Eyes, and gave a confident shout like his companions...

"Blue-Eyes White Dragons...unleash your Storm of Judgment!" With that, all three Blue-Eyes launched into the air, and when they were high enough, they faced each other in a triangle, and each gathered a massive white ball of light, until they unleashed them all at once into the spot where they would connect and explode, the dragons backed away after letting go of their respective attacks, and everyone watched as the light spread throughout the sky and then came raining down from the heavens, shattering everything in its path, the storm spread as far as the eye could see, and kept up the same intensity it had formed when it was sent forth.

Everyone watched in awe as Yugi's creatures had created a blast powerful enough to rival that of the Egyptian Gods. Yugi was so proud of himself and his monsters, as well as his friends.

It is a good thing nobody ever came out this far into the desert, because the desert now lay in ruins, and the attacks were far from done, the guardians had yet to set forth their own monsters attacks, and by now, the guardians were so ready for this, that they wanted to show their power as well, so without a second thought, Tyr shouted to her creatures.

"Slifer, unleash your Thunderforce Attack!" Slifer roared in anticipation, and began gathering all the energy around him and sent forth a blast to the heavens, which made even the sky shake, and watched as the waves of power began expanding throughout the clouds. Uria was up next.

"Uria, unleash your Indignation Blaze!" Uria's eyes shown with an intensifying rage and same as Slifer, raised his head and shot forth a sheet of fire, which fell to the ground and set flames to everything that survived the previous assaults.

Tyren didn't even give the ground a chance to stop burning, breaking, shattering etc. for he called forth his creatures attacks next...

"Obelisk, Fist of Fury!" With that, Obelisk pulled his arm back, and after it started glowing, he punched the ground, and everyone watched as canyons were beginning to form beneath them, huge cracks that you could fall into and never be found again.

"Raviel, unleash your Phantasm Strike" Raviel, pulled both of his hands behind him, and then he brought both of them together and linked his claws and raised his fist above his head, and then slammed his fist into the ground, shattering what was left after Obelisk's attack.

Tai was not about to be left out, he called forth his beasts and followed his companions...

"Winged Dragon of Ra, set the sky ablaze with your Solar Cannon" The ring on Ra's back ignited and within moments, Ra drew his head down, and shot a cannon blast of sunlight toward the heavens and watched as the clouds were set aflame, and Hamon was not to be left out of the fun.

"Hamon...Hell's Rage!" Hamon raised his head up, and everything went calm, until lightning rained down and with an explosive bang, blew whatever was left to dust, not that there was much left after these devastating attacks.

Everyone looked at the destruction they had caused, and with more hope than before, all looked to the sky and shouted in celebration, as their monsters joined in and silenced their yells with roars of anticipation, they continued with the celebration until, everyone turned toward the direction where the gate was, and they just stood in an dramatic silence, all looking toward the future, where they would defeat this dragon, and everyone will have saved the world once again.

Tyr said only this...

"The Final Battle is upon us, and we are as ready as we will ever be."

----------------------

WOW, this is better than I imagined, the final battle is approaching, will the demon dragon destroy all that has risen against it? Or will our heroes defeat this evil and bring peace to the world, like the guardians did so long ago? Review and I shall see you for the final chapters of Guardians.


	17. The Final Piece of the Crystal

_I know you guys are just as excited about this as I am, and I personally hope and pray that these chapters are as awesome as I think they will be. Only two individuals know a piece of what is going to happen in the final battle, and you know who are, I want these final chapters to be the most memorable, which of course, if you remember the previous chapters, then you know what it is going to take for these to outdo the others._

_**Yami-chan**, this chapter is dedicated to you, for you are the best friend that has stuck with me since chapter 1, you have given me ideas and inspiration that has made this fic so incredibly awesome, and I can only hope that my future fics are this good. You are also the one who dedicated your first Yugioh Puzzleshipping vid to me, and that made me feel so proud to be your friend, so in return, I give you chapter 17 of The Divine Guardians._

_I also would like to thank every single one of you that are still enjoying this story, and are still sticking with me regardless of my spacey updates._

-----------------------

**Last Time**: "The Final Battle is upon us, and we are as ready as we will ever be."

----------------------

Chapter 17: The Final Piece of the Crystal

Everyone was as prepared as they could be, and now there was no turning back. The desert was as silent as it had been when they arrived, the fires and crumbling of rock from the previous attacks had died down to silence.

Tyr, Tyren and Tai had their backs turned to everyone else, obviously deep in thought, did they doubt their combined strength?

Yugi had faith in his companions and now he needed to get everyone emotionally ready for the upcoming battle.

"Guys, I am sure we will have no trouble defeating this dragon, I mean, look at what we have here..."

Yugi started scanning the area where the monsters stood and everyone started looking around just as he did, looking from Marik's dragons to Yami's warriors then to Bakura's beasts and Yugi's own dragons, then when they got to the Guardian's Egyptian Gods and Sacred Beasts, they couldn't help but smile.

The Guardians looked as well, as they kept looking, their own self doubt was lifted, Tyr smiled, and then the other two followed suit.

"You are right young prince, we should not have had even a shred of doubt, we have an unstoppable team here." Tyr said.

Yugi smiled, he always had a knack for bringing someone out of a funk.

Yami couldn't help himself but to walk up to Yugi and wrap his arms around his waist.

"You are correct Yugi, and not to mention that the power we have for being two sides of the same soul will help us even more and give us an advantage, our mind link will allow us to communicate without the dragon hearing us."

The Guardians agreed, they had never remembered the Demon Dragon ever speaking before, so it just may be a rampant beast, and without any kind of mental stability, that would indeed give them an advantage.

Bakura and Marik stood side by side, and after seeing Yugi and Yami embrace, they just couldn't help themselves.

Bakura kissed Marik on the cheek as a good luck gesture of sorts, and Marik gave one back by kissing Bakura on the forehead. They then walked over to the others hand in hand.

Everyone stood in a circle now, Yugi next to Yami, Bakura next to Marik, and then the guardians standing side by side.

One little thought had occurred to Bakura and he felt now was a good time to bring it up.

"Didn't you guys say that this dragon is in the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Yes, that is where the gate that it is sealed in lies." Tai said.

"Well, if I remember any kind of geography lesson, doesn't the triangle lie in the middle of the ocean?"

Everyone except the guardians finally thought about that, how _were _they supposed to get to the gate? And even if they got there, they couldn't stand on water, so how would they do battle?

The guardians knew this question was coming, and already had the plan ready.

Tyr spoke up.

"Do you remember your power crystals?"

Everyone looked at them and still looked confused, they still didn't understand where Tyr was going with this.

"Have you noticed that _only_ Tyren and I have infused them with power?"

That was true, Tai was searching for the gate when they got the crystals, and then Tai was injured afterwards, so no Tai had never done anything with them.

Tai stepped forward.

"Hold out your power crystals,"

Everyone did as they were told, and after holding each one in front of them, Tai touched the bottom point of the crystal as Tyr had touched the top point when she gave it her power.

The blue crystal began to glow yellow as gold runes of power began intertwining with Tyr's ruby red ones, and after that was done, Tai removed his hand, and as the glow died down, everyone looked in awe at their now complete crystals.

The sapphire stone was now etched with ruby runes and gold runes, but there was still a question on everybody's mind...

"So what ability does Tai's power give us? Yami asked.

The guardians only smiled, and Tyr said this...

"It gives you the power of flight."

Everyone stood mouths agape at this, with this stone, they could now fly? How?

"Concentrate on your shadow powers, and as you did with summoning your monsters, imagine your own set of wings, let them become physical parts of you, and as your wings emerge, so will your battle forms."

Everyone looked up at that.

"Battle Forms?"

"Yes, you know how when we change from human form to our warrior form? Our clothes and appearances change? Well now you have that ability as well." Tyr said quite amused.

Everyone was so excited about this, it's not everyday you get the ability to fly, and now they also get awesome new outfits for the occasion.

Yugi decided he would go first this time, he already knew what his wings would look like and he also had the perfect outfit for himself.

He stepped away from everyone, and they watched as Yugi closed his eyes and began concentrating once again, and as his crystal began glowing with his own pure white light, and as it enveloped him, everyone watched as Yugi's battle form emerged.

The transformation only took a couple of moments, but to Yugi it took what felt like ages, but that is only because this was his first time changing, and personally he hoped it wasn't the last time.

He felt his power surging through him, he felt it as it ran through every one of his veins, new strength running through every muscle, and when he felt his wings emerging, it was not painful as he thought it would be, his new outfit was appearing like a second skin, you couldn't tell where his skin ended and his outfit began, yet it felt so comfortable. Yugi heard his dragons in his mind, and he was comforted by the thought.

After the transformation was complete, Yugi stepped forward and everyone gasped at his new look.

Pure white angel wings were folded around him, every feather distinctly placed as he had imagined it, and as he spread his wings open, everyone saw his new outfit. A pure white leather outfit that covered his entire form, white leather boots adorned his feet, diamond buckles running down the sides of his pants, a skin tight white sleeveless shirt covered his chest, diamond rimmed cuffs and bracelets adorned his wrists and upper arms, a beautiful diamond choker was wrapped around his neck, basically, Yami almost died of fascination at his beautiful hikari, this was how he imagined Yugi would look, and it was like their thoughts merged together and produced this creature of purity that was standing before them.

Yugi was rather proud of himself, and now he was ready for battle.

Marik knew what he wanted as well, so he stepped up next...

He did the same as Yugi had done, and of course instead of white light, it was the shadow powers that enveloped him, and as Yugi also, he stepped forward with his new form...

Huge black demonic wings were spread high above his head, and his outfit was enough to almost make Bakura jump him. Jet black leather covered him, leather boots complete with spiked rims, runestones covered the leather belt around his waist, short sleeved shirt covered his chest with two belts crisscrossing over the front and back, black onyx gem cuffs adorned his wrists, and finally a pure black onyx choker covered his neck.

Everyone was impressed with Marik's outfit, yet it fit him so well.

Bakura's turn, time for him to show up Marik.

Bakura concentrated for only a moment, and when he stepped forth, Marik almost fainted.

A set of silver wings with tints of gold adorned his back, a gold and silver chain mail shirt covered his chest, the gold and silver intertwining with each other to almost make him glow in the sunlight, silver boots with gold trim, a light cream colored set of leather pants, and finally, a gold and silver choker around his neck as with his own set of gold cuffs for his wrists.

Marik was impressed alright, and so was everyone else. Now it was Yami's turn, and he had the perfect outfit in mind...

Everyone stepped away as Yami closed his eyes, and his stone began glowing brighter than everyone else's, and instead of the dark purple shadows enveloping his body, they were black, and then they began turning crimson red, which had not happened with any of the others.

Everyone, even the guardians, stood in awe at Yami's battle form...

Dark crimson demonic wings, darker than Tyr's spread out behind him, traces of black running through them, as everyone saw his basic skin tight black leather shirt cover his chest, and also the dark red chain link shirt that covered over it, the links more spread open than Bakura's. Black leather pants covered his legs, with ruby studded buckles running down his legs in a helix pattern until you reached the maroon colored boots that covered his feet. Ruby rimmed cuffs covered his wrists and upper arms, crimson spiked fingerless gloves covered his hands, and the finishing touches, the ruby choker around his neck, and garnet crown that resembled his gold crown from his days as Pharaoh. This brought out his exotic crimson eyes better than any outfit he had ever worn before.

Everyone stood in awe still...

Yami looked himself over and was very impressed with his outfit.

The guardians were extremely proud of all of them, and now that they were suited up for battle, now the real fun could begin...

"Flying will come naturally to you, just spread your wings and jump off and let your wings take you." Tyren said.

Everyone looked at each other and after bending down to give themselves balance, they launched into the air, and the guardians as well as their monsters watched them fly expertly through the air, as graceful as angels as demons.

The monsters felt left out, and with many powerful gusts of wind, every monster in turn launched into the air to join their masters controlling the skies.

The guardians knew the time had come, and they too joined their friends in flight, and after a few moments of flying aimlessly, Tyr looked to Slifer and Uria and after a crashing roar from the two ancient beasts, everyone turned to Tyr and watched as she flew off in the direction of the gate, and everyone followed with renewed determination toward their destinies...

---------------------

I think I will end it there, I know I said the battle would start this chapter, but I figured one more chapter will not kill us, plus I am sure many of you are now drooling from Yami's awesome outfit, as well as everyone else's. I had quite a time writing it myself. The battle is now coming, and there is no way I can avoid it any longer, the next chapter will have the final battle, and I know you can't wait, because I can't wait to write it, but I want this to marinate for now, and besides it gives you fangirls time to stop drooling. LOL

So keep an eye out guys, the next chapter will be big, the battle and everyone's skills being put to the test.


	18. The Final Battle part 1

_Check it out guys, chapter 18 is here, and you all know what that means. If you have been following my story, then you now know that it is finally time for the Final Battle, the battle that will put the Guardians' as well as Yugi and the others' skills to the ultimate test. Will the Demon Dragon destroy our heroes? Or fall at their hands? Read and find out!_

_Chapter Dedication goes to these two individuals, Yami-chan aka Kunoichi2006, and SeiferAlmasy120806. Yami-chan, you have helped me with this chapter as well as many others, and this story would not be the totally awesome fic that it is without you "glomps". SeiferAlmasy120806, I am so proud of you, you have posted your first chapter for your first fic, that and you dedicated that fic to me, I don't know what to say but thank you "huggles"._

_You guys are the best, as well as everyone else who has stuck with me since the start, like Black Egyptian Dragon for instance, and many others. I hope this chapter will put my skills to the test as well as become my best chapter yet._

_You have had your warnings, if you have not heeded them by now, then I have no need to say anything more._

-------------------------

**Last Time**: The guardians knew the time had come, and they too joined their friends in flight, and after a few moments of flying aimlessly, Tyr looked to Slifer and Uria and after a crashing roar from the two ancient beasts, everyone turned to Tyr and watched as she flew off in the direction of the gate, and everyone followed with renewed determination toward their destinies...

------------------------

Chapter 18: The Final Battle (part 1)

Tyr taking the lead with Tyren and Tai immediately behind, being followed by Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Marik. An army of monsters lying in their wake all traveling toward the Bermuda Triangle, the place where the Demon Dragon would be destroyed forever, and would no longer be able to return to cause chaos in their realm.

The Guardians were watching everyone flying expertly through the skies, up and around their monsters and the monsters themselves were practicing amongst each other, dodging other monsters and flying with a grace that none of them knew they possessed. Buster Blader and Black Luster Soldier were practicing holding on to their carriers and learning to jump from one creature to another. They could not fly, but they knew being able to change their position like that would give them an advantage, so they were expertly changing their positions while everyone else was taking this time for last minute exercises.

The Guardians were so proud of them all, they had gained new powers and new abilities as well creatures that would die to protect them, and now they were going to rid of the world of the creature that almost destroyed them all those years ago.

Tyr saw the area where the gate lay off in the distance and after she saw that everyone was watching, stopped long enough for some final words of encouragement...

"This is it everyone, now there is no turning back, protect your friends and yourself, do not allow yourself to become distracted, as the dragon will take that as an opportunity to strike you down, and will not waste his chance." She looked to everyone's monsters. "Protect each other and do not give up."

Everyone smiled at her words, and knew the time had come, so after Tyr took one final look at the gathering they had here, she looked to the gate, and took off with everyone following close behind.

As they were approaching the battleground, the guardians summoned the gate into sight.

Everyone saw that the gate was pulsating with energy, and looked like it explode at any moment, the Dragon was returning and was not going to give up without a fight, it was hell bent on crushing his enemies, and taking over the realm just like it had planned over 5000 years ago.

"Alright everyone, the plan is we are going to lead the dragon away from here, in this wide open space, he will have a major advantage, we are going to lead him to an island not that far from here, its mountain ranges and spiking pillars will give us the element of surprise." Tyren said.

Everyone nodded at the plan.

Tyr jumped in. "Everyone, follow me to the island, Tyren and Tai will keep the dragon distracted and we will lead it there and carry on with our assaults."

"Are you sure Tyren and Tai can handle it by themselves?" Bakura asked.

Marik spoke up too. "We will help Tyren and Tai," indicating himself and Bakura, "That way we still get to the island and we will have less chance of being picked off."

Tyr nodded, that was a good idea, and that would help them in the long run.

Two of Yugi's Blue-Eyes flew close to Yami's monsters so they would jump on, so they could follow them to the island, and after everyone was situated and knew the plan, they watched as the gate finally pulsed with enough force that it shattered and disappeared, and as the smoke cleared, they saw the Demon Dragon at its full strength and ready for a right.

Its black scales shining with a luster that seemed to absorb the light, causing the sky to darken, and the clouds seeming to gather around them, trying to surround them. Its golden eyes shone with a fury of years of spite and hatred that had buried itself into its mind with no hope of letting go.

The Dragon saw the army that had risen against it, and knew it was time to eradicate all of them. So throwing its head back, it let out a roar that shook the skies and struck everyone to the core. They didn't show their intimidation, they all stood with confidence and was ready to initiate the plan when the guardians were ready.

The Dragon made the first move, it was so consumed by hatred that it thrust itself headfirst into its awaiting enemy, at which everyone scattered, and expertly dodged and while it was in the process of looking for someone to strike, Slifer and Uria flew right up in its face and sent out two massive fireballs that exploded on contact, thoroughly pissing it off, and they dodged it before it could lash out at them.

The Dragon was so concentrated on Slifer and Uria that it took off after them without paying any attention to anyone else, and starting chasing them, while Tyr, Yugi and Yami followed with their own monsters, and Tyren, Tai, Bakura and Marik followed in hot pursuit and began attacking the Dragon while it was so focused on the two dragons that just blasted it in the face, already causing blood to pour out of the wound.

Slifer and Uria were heading for the island, they knew where it was, and while dodging the Dragon's teeth and claws they were expertly flying around its head striking where ever they could.

While its concentration was divided, Bakura sent his Chaos Emperor Dragon in to attack with Marik's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon right behind.

"Chaos Emperor Dragon, Flames of Damnation!" Bakura shouted.

Bakura's creature landed on the Dragon's back, and after the energy was gathered, it stomped its two front feet right in between its shoulder blades and because the attack was in such close proximity, it thoroughly burned the scales away from the area, causing the Dragon to roar out in pain and agony, more blood already pouring and landing into the ocean below.

The Dragon flipped around to rid itself of the nuisance on its back when another cry was heard...

"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Underworld Blaze!"

Red-Eyes' runes were already glowing as brightly as ever, and as soon as the Dragon faced it and saw it, it started moving upwards to dodge the attack but it wasn't quick enough, the attack took up enough space that it still caught its lower legs, causing it to roar in anguish again.

While its distraction was divided even further, Tyren commanded Obelisk and Raviel to attack, they flew up behind it while crying out from Red-Eyes' attack, and effectively slammed both of their fists into the Dragon's shoulders where it had been burned by Bakura's beast. More blood was pouring, as if it wasn't losing enough as it was.

When the Dragon gained some of its composure back, it started twirling around in a circle rapidly so that nothing else to get that close to it without being ripped to shreds.

Everyone back away, and started following Tyr and the others toward the island, the only reason they were doing good right now, is because it was pissed by what Slifer and Uria had done, and now that it was more aware of the situation, things would get more difficult.

While the Dragon took off after everyone else, and in the confusion, no one noticed that Tai had disappeared, and right now, with the Dragon in its pursuit was too concentrated on its targets to notice that one of his enemies was missing.

Until while it was facing away from him and his creatures that is...

Tai, the Winged Dragon of Ra and Hamon were now behind it as it was distracted once again, and ordered Ra to attack...

"Ra, unleash your Solar Cannon!"

The Dragon heard the command, and turned around to strike Ra down just like it had before and this time it didn't intend to let Ra rise again.

But while it was going to strike Ra while it was gaining energy in its cannon, Tai smirked and cried out another attack...

"Hamon, Hell's Rage!"

The Dragon looked at Tai calling out the attack, and then felt thousands of lightning bolts penetrating its scales and deepening its already massive wounds, and while it was crying out, Ra spread his wings apart, and aimed the cannon right at its chest, planning on burning away the thick scales that protected itself, and it lowered its head and blasted the cannon and Tai watched as it hit dead on target and exploded on contact, light shining everywhere and more roaring was heard.

While the Dragon was bleeding even more profusely than before, Tai and his beasts rejoined his friends and were heading down into the mountains that would protect and hide them form the Dragon's sight until it was convenient for them. The Dragon was too massive to search the island itself, so its only option would be only to attack and try to lure them out.

While the monsters hid in strategic places, the guardians and Yugi as well as the yamis had found each other and began talking and planning on the next phase of battle.

"Is it me, or is this almost _too_ easy?" Tyren said.

Everyone agreed, even though they had all this power and they had the numbers, for some reason it seemed like the Dragon's true purpose was not to annihilate them all.

Surely after all these years, it had formed some kind of plan to try and take down the ones that sealed it away?

"I agree," Tyr said, "It seems like it is not trying and it seems to be allowing us to attack him like this."

"But why?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know young prince, we thought the dragon would put up more of a fight, but it seems like its toying with us." Tyr said.

"How do we know that this isn't just telling us that we now outrank the Dragon in power and strength and that we can go ahead and end this before it gets worse?" Bakura said.

"Don't get cocky Bakura, we have faced this creature before, and have you noticed that it has not used any of its special attacks since we started?"

Everyone grew silent.

"It has only tried attacking us head on and that is not what worries me, not as much as this anyway, what if it is just biding its time until it can strike us down?"

That was true, the guardians had explained how the Dragon used these special attacks to tear them apart, and now that they thought about it, it had only tried physically attacking them, why was that?

During the silence, a huge crashing roar shook the island, the Dragon was enraged at this point, it couldn't find anyone to attack, and its size prevented it from tearing the island apart to search for them. It began thrashing its tail across mountain tops and ripping them off and causing them to fall into the ocean and using its claws it began tearing off giant boulders and throwing them at random areas trying to lure any of them out.

"Guys, we have to end this, if it starts using those attacks, who knows what damage it could do." Yugi said.

Everyone agreed, this had to end now, and they had the perfect idea in mind. Yugi and the others would surround the Dragon and begin attacking mercilessly and while it was focused on them, the Guardians would use their stones to enhance the power of their monsters, and after everyone else prepared for a final attack, the Gods and Sacred Beasts would unleash an unstoppable blast, and because the dragon was already missing large portions of it scales leaving its vulnerable skin exposed, it would tear the Dragon apart and destroy it forever.

After everyone was ready, Bakura and Marik flew out first, calling their creatures with them, the Dragon watched as they flew out of the areas of mountains that it had missed in its rampage. While it was going to attack them, Yugi and Yami along with the Blue-Eyes and Yami's soldiers still perched on their backs flew out to attack.

Yugi called out his attacks first,

"Blue-Eyes, Burst Stream of Destruction!" At once, all three Blue-Eyes gathered their own separate attacks, and unleashing them all simultaneously blasted the Dragon in the lower back, successfully tearing and burning off more scales, and while the dragon had turned to grab one of Yugi's dragons, Bakura and Marik took their chance to attack.

"Infernal Flame Emperor, Meteor Storm!" Bakura cried out.

His creature gathered its power in its palms and as he faced his hands toward the dragon and let it go it shattered into hundreds more fireballs...

While this was occurring, Marik called out to his creature as well,

"Levia Dragon, Endless Infliction!"

Marik's dragon threw its head up and after the four gems on its head began glowing, erupted and turned into hundreds more beams of light that began shooting toward the Dragon...

Because both attacks had been unleashed at the same time, they merged into an attack that was doubled in strength and once they started striking, more scales were ripped off of the Dragon's unprotected flesh, more blood began pouring, and everyone started thinking, if it hasn't been destroyed with all of these attacks, why has not the loss of blood at least weakened it?

The Dragon's cries of pain and anguish were filling the air, and there was still two creatures that had not attacked yet...

Yami's soldiers jumped off of Yugi's dragons, and landed on an area of unprotected skin and then Yami yelled out...

"Buster Blader and Black Luster Soldier, attack with your Tempest Blade and Chaos Blade attack!"

The Chaos Blade started running along the Dragon's back and started cracking off the last remnants of its scales, while the Tempest Blade started shattering into the dozens of air slicing blades that was making the Dragon's wounds all the deeper.

After the Dragon continued to cry out, it started falling toward the jagged rocks below, and so Yami's soldiers jumped off into mid-air and was then caught by Marik's Red-Eyes and Yugi's Blue-Eyes.

Everyone watched as the Dragon crashed onto the island, and the dust came flying up and covered the area where it landed.

Everyone was silent as they waited for the dust to clear and confirm that they had won, and without the Guardians final attack. They had done it all on their own, and they were victorious...

Or so they thought...

The Guardians stood in awe at what their pupils had accomplished, but they let their guard down...

Everyone started celebrating a little too early, the Gods and Sacred Beasts had went to join their fellow monsters, and Tyren and Tai went to join the others, however Tyr was not convinced that they had won, the battle was too easy and she knew this wasn't the end of it...

While everyone was too absorbed in their celebration, Tyr let her guard down, she was alone and that was a fatal mistake, and now it was too late to do anything about it...

The Dragon had risen and she was right, it had a plan after all...

_"Surely after all these years, it had formed _some_ kind of plan to try and take down the ones that sealed it away?"_

Its plan was to destroy the guardians, one by one if need be, and now one of the guardians was alone and unprotected, and now it was too late to save her...

The Dragon opened its massive jaws and closed its eyes and was drawing its head back, everyone heard an intensifying growling and watched on in horror as the Dragon was gathering every ounce of energy into its mouth, the energy becoming visible and was pouring into that one fireball, twirling and spinning around its body and around into its mouth, and then as it thrust its head forward, its eyes opened up and glowing red as the pits of hell, the attack erupted from its jaws in the form of a beam of destruction followed by a soul-shattering roar that grew louder as the attack tore its way through the sky to Tyr's awaiting form.

Tyr looked toward the Dragon and watched in horror as the blast came right at her and she had no time to escape this...

All she could was throw her arms in front of her and cringe in fear as the attack hit dead on and envelope her in its light until she couldn't be seen anymore.

Everyone heard the noise and looked at Tyr just as the attack hit her, and began tearing her apart, all they could hear from her was her screams of pain that managed to break its way through the sound of the blast that was destroying her.

Everyone started yelling in unison...

"TYR!!"

Everyone started to fly toward her hoping they could save her, when the Dragon turned its head toward them and because the attack had not ceased yet, the beam was directed at them.

Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Marik and all of the monsters moved out of the way, however, Tyren and Tai were too distracted by what they just saw, and didn't see the beam until they ran right into it, and were enveloped the same way Tyr was, their screams being heard as well.

The attack had ceased, and now they were alone, there was no way the Guardians survived an attack that devastating...

Even as tears began making their way down their faces, they knew they could not let the Dragon win, and with a rage none of them wanted to know they had, began attacking mercilessly, however, now the Gods and Sacred Beasts were floating in mid-air, shell-shocked by what they just witnessed, and none of them moved, they didn't even hear the cries of the Dragon as everyone attacked ferociously and endlessly.

Their masters were gone and now they knew they had to destroy the one responsible...

So with the roars of the three Egyptian Gods and the three Sacred Beasts, they joined the battle and they would win, for _them_, the ones that had been with them since the beginning of time...

-----------------------

How was that guys? Did I not say this would be my best chap yet? And my longest one at that, I did hit that 3000 word mark just like I said.

Leave reviews all, and I will see you for the next chapter, will they win without the Guardians help?

You will just have to wait and see.


	19. The Final Battle part 2

_Look at this guys, after almost two months, and a whole lot of procrastination and working around everything, I have managed to update Guardians. I know there are a lot of you out there who have been dying to see this updated, I myself being one of them. I was thinking how this chapter was going to go and how things will fall in the story for hours upon hours last night. I only hope that this chapter will be just as amazing as my previous chapters, but I know you guys, my true fans, will let me know exactly how I do._

_Now let see what I can do with the long awaited chapter 19 of The Divine Guardians._

_Chapter Dedication goes to Yami-chan and Kitten-sama (Kunoichi2006 and Black Egyptian Dragon), you guys deserve this._

_Warnings: If you have not heeded them by now, well, then you just missed a lot of them didn't you?_

_Enjoy!_

-------------------------

**Last Time:** The attack had ceased, and now they were alone, there was no way the Guardians survived an attack that devastating...

Even as tears began making their way down their faces, they knew they could not let the Dragon win, and with a rage none of them wanted to know they had, began attacking mercilessly, however, now the Gods and Sacred Beasts were floating in mid-air, shell-shocked by what they just witnessed, and none of them moved, they didn't even hear the cries of the Dragon as everyone attacked ferociously and endlessly.

Their masters were gone and now they knew they had to destroy the one responsible...

So with the roars of the three Egyptian Gods and the three Sacred Beasts, they joined the battle and they would win, for _them_, the ones that had been with them since the beginning of time...

---------------------------

Chapter 19: The Final Battle (part 2)

The Demon Dragon had succeeded.

Had succeeded in destroying the three ancient guardians that had sealed him away from this world ages ago, and now as soon as he could annihilate these beings that still stood against him, his reign would begin and this world would perish.

Yugi had been the first to launch an attack after witnessing that horrific scene and after seeing Tyren and Tai fall, he blinked his eyes causing the built up tears to roll down his face, and without any hesitation commanded his Blue-Eyes to follow him in a head-on assault on the Dragon.

Everyone was surprised that Yugi was the first to strike, but they soon followed suit, they were going to make this dragon pay for what he did.

Yugi flew right in the Dragon's path of sight, as bold and dangerous as it was, he wanted to issue as much pain as he possibly was capable of, and called his Blue-Eyes to him...

"Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Storm of Judgment!"

The Dragon heard the command, and thought it was foolish that this pathetic child thought he was going to just sit there and take that attack just like that. He started to fly up to get out of the way, when he felt he was being held in place.

The Dragon looked over itself, and saw what was happening, and was not pleased in the slightest of it.

Marik's Levia Dragon was wrapped around its left leg pulling it back down to the island, while Bakura's Infernal Flame Emperor was holding down its right leg, and after glaring at them threateningly, went to swipe at them to remove them when he noticed something more...

He didn't even see it coming, as Marik's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Bakura's Chaos Emperor Dragon slammed head-first into the Dragon's chest knocking it back against the mountainous wall it created from the impact of before, and roared loudly when its open wounds were being struck again and again.

The Dragon's jaws opened wide to prepare another attack before this got beyond his control, when he felt dozens of cutting blades slashing away at his face and tearing the inside of his mouth to shreds and roared some more as blood began to come up and pour out of its mouth, strangling it a bit.

Yami's soldiers had jumped off of Yugi's Blue-Eyes to launch the attack while it was preparing and sent forth their own attacks to hinder it further, and while it was being held down, there was nothing it could do about it.

Yami's soldiers landed on the ground and began running in the opposite direction to get away from the impact of the Blue-Eyes' attack.

After they were a safe distance away, Yugi raised his hand high into the air to signal the attack to start.

While being pinned and weakened because of its attack on the guardians, the Dragon could only watch on as the three Blue-Eyes flew into the 3 spots where they could sent forth the attack and all of them would connect and impact right in the Dragon's face and shatter on contact, hopefully ripping its face apart.

The Blue-Eyes opened their jaws and gathered the energy necessary for the attack and when the time was right, unleashed it and Bakura's and Marik's monsters moved out of the way to let the Storm of Judgment hit its target and it explode in a marvelous display of color and light, while the Dragon's ear-piercing roars of anguish shot through the noise of the lightning and the ripping of flesh caused by the attack.

Everyone was back in the sky to watch and see what they had done, Yami's soldiers were picked up by Marik's Red-Eyes on their way back up, so they would all be together.

Regardless of all this that had happened, the whole thing had in reality only lasted a short couple of minutes, but it was effective all the same.

The Dragon lay crumpled in the hole it had created and was groaning and growling loudly, practically laying in a pool of its own blood and it continued getting bigger as it laid there.

As injured as it was, it was not going to give up, after all these years of being locked in that gate, and after finally destroying his enemies, his reign was going to start no matter what.

It slowly stood back up, and opened its eyes back up, and with all the cuts and slashes on its face, from before and the attacks just now, it only saw a bloodied haze before it, it saw shapes and movement, but couldn't tell what anything was, it was slowly going blind, it needed to end this soon if he had any hope of winning this fight against these kids and their pathetic creatures.

Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Marik did nothing after they took their places in the sky, they didn't even seem that concerned when the Dragon got back up and made no move to stop it from rising.

"It is going blind." Bakura said simply.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but that was not the reason they were not doing anything.

They watched and listened as the roars from the Egyptian Gods and Sacred Beasts broke through the air, and only watched as they began their own assault on the one that had destroyed their masters and partners.

The Dragon looked up and around long enough to see a golden-like haze appear and shine through its reddened sight, and stepped back unexpectedly and roared loudly at whatever was standing before it, but that did not intimidate its enemy in the least.

The Winged Dragon of Ra began absorbing more sunlight into its solar cannon, while Obelisk and Raviel both flew into the dragon breaking its arms and shattering the bones between the contact of them and the rock wall it was still pressed up against and roared loudly as the pain rushed through its body.

After successfully breaking its arms to prevent it from swiping at Ra while he prepared his attack, Obelisk and Raviel went to work on its legs with Hamon not far behind.

Hamon unleashed his Hell's Rage on the Dragon's legs and the island to melt the ground it was standing on the prevent it from rising and moving from the attacks path and after Hamon's attack died down, Obelisk and Raviel took their clawed fists and each shattered a kneecap of the Dragon causing it to roar out again and its legs were now being broken.

Its punishment was still far from being over...

After the Dragon began to fall back toward the ground due to its legs being unable to sustain its weight anymore because of what just happened, it wings were being drug across the rock wall, thus leaving them open for attack as well.

Not even being able to see the blood red scales of Slifer and Uria through its damaged eyesight, it could only roar out once again to drown out its previous ones as each one of its wings were being shredded by either Slifer or Uria, slashing and biting where ever they could sink their claws and teeth into, roaring viciously the entire time.

As much pain as it was in and not being able to see, the Dragon still heard the melodic cry of The Winged Dragon of Ra to signal that his Solar Cannon was once again ready to be unleashed, and so after feeling the others leave his beaten body and leaving it alone in the path...

Ra roared loudly eyes blazing a bright golden, lowered its head, and once again spread his wings to make room for his cannon, and everyone watched emotionlessly as the attack left Ra's cannon and tore its way through the Dragon and ripping it apart, causing it to roar in a tone that would make one cringe in regret, but not them, not the ones that had witnessed and heard cries such as that a few moments ago, and coming from their greatest friends no less.

Yugi and the others watched as the attack was dealing massive damage and they did not flinch in remorse or anything of the sort, the Dragon deserved this, and they all knew it.

After a few moments, Ra's Solar Cannon died down and all was left was the once great Demon Dragon now reduced to a pile of broken bones and shredded flesh and burning blood.

After all this, the Dragon was still breathing and hardly making any kind of sound, yet it was just barely breathing through ragged and raspy breaths, more blood pouring from its jaws.

The Gods and Beasts were not satisfied still.

Slifer was the first to rise up and start the line where him along with the other Gods and Beasts would line up and launch one final attack that would end the Dragon's life and existence forever.

Slifer rose up to be directly in front of the Dragon's beaten corpse, while Uria hovered to the right side of him, the Winged Dragon of Ra was to the left of Slifer with Hamon on Ra's other side, while Obelisk and Raviel took up the ends of the line.

Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Marik just watched as the eyes were blazing indignantly on every creature in that line, and the dangerously low growling being emitted from each one, only told them that this was the Dragon's last few moments of life.

Unbeknownst to any of them, three lights shown up from the island and hit the Gods and Beasts and caused them to glow brightly and eyes blazing even more, they all rose their heads to the sky and roared.

As their heads were raised, light and energy began absorbing into the Gods and Beasts alike, and each one was forming a massive bolt of power in their jaws and the growling and roaring continued and only got louder as more power was absorbed.

The Demon Dragon could barely make out anything, but he did see the very faint six beacons of light that was forming for each of the Gods and Beasts and knew its end had come, he never imagined that even after destroying the guardians, that their creatures would still be this powerful, and only growled pathetically and prepared itself for the fatal assault that was coming.

After a few more moments and Yugi and the others saw that the Dragon had closed its eyes in defeat, wacthed as the final attack was issued...

Slifer threw his head down in the direction of the Dragon with each creature doing the same, and unleashed the deadly bolts of power they had gathered and roared loudly as each attack left and just before hitting the Dragon's body, Slifer and Uria's red bolts mixed with Ra's and Hamon's yellow bolts and Obelisk's and Raviel's blue bolts, creating a rainbow-like beam of light that hit the Dragon and shattered the remains and caused the ashes to float up into the sky, leaving the remaining part of the attack to tear the island apart and wipe it from existence.

After a few moments of watching the attack rage on the island, it finally died down and everything grew silent, for everyone was reflecting on what had happened, creatures and humans alike.

More tears began falling down the faces of everyone as they let the true impact of losing the guardians hit them with full force.

Yugi just grabbed onto Yami and cried into his shoulder as Yami held him, shedding his own tears, and buried his face in Yugi's hair.

Even Bakura and Marik were crying, and after Marik gently took hold of Bakura's hand, Bakura buried his face in Marik's neck and continued crying as Marik held onto him and put his head on his shoulder.

All of their creatures were roaring sadly and tears were falling from the sky, as each one was just as devastated by the guardians' loss as their masters were.

The Gods still stood strong, and only let the tears flow gently down their scaled faces, while the sacred Beasts were growling sadly, as the Gods kept silent and just listened to everyone else's sadness.

After a while, after they had calmed down, they took one last look at what remained of the place of the Final Battle, and reluctantly began heading back to Domino, with their creatures close behind them, along the way their monsters faded back into their power crystals to keep them safe and looked after.

The Gods and Beasts remained at the site until nightfall, and then after looking to one another began heading back as well, heavy loss and heartache still weighing down on them all.

--------------------------

I know you guys are totally upset about this, but I figured this was a good spot to stop, don't worry, and there will be a happy ending, that I can promise you.

Leave me a review and we will see what happens won't we?


	20. The Fallen Shall Rise

_This is the final chapter of The Divine Guardians. I know this story has been in the works for almost a year now believe it or not. Regardless, even after all this time, this story, my first story ever on fanfiction, has now come to a close. Everyone who has reviewed for this as well as my other stories, I love you all from the bottom of my heart, because unless you are an author yourself and written stories and gotten reviews and praise for your writing skills, then you have no idea how fantastic I feel right now._

_I never expected to get this far on fanfiction, and thanks to so many of my friends and fans, I have now convinced myself that I have a true future in writing._

_I would like to thank you all and dedicate my final chapter to every single individual that has read this story and enjoyed it as much as I have writing it._

_Yami-chan (Kunoichi2006), Kitten-sama (Black Egyptian Dragon), you guys are the ones I give the highest dedication for you guys have loved this story from the start. Yami-chan, you have helped me so many times on this fic, I could never be able to repay you for all you have done, Kitten, you are the one that helped me through some of the times and helped me continue on just as Yami-chan has done._

_I love you both, and now I give you the final chapter of The Divine Guardians!_

------------------------

**Last Time**: After a while, after they had calmed down, they took one last look at what remained of the place of the Final Battle, and reluctantly began heading back to Domino, with their creatures close behind them, along the way their monsters faded back into their power crystals to keep them safe and looked after.

The Gods and Beasts remained at the site until nightfall, and then after looking to one another began heading back as well, heavy loss and heartache still weighing down on them all.

-----------------------

Chapter 20: The Fallen Shall Rise

The flight back to Domino was a sad and silent one.

The tear stained faces of our four young heroes flew through the sky wishing that none of this had happened.

If this dragon had stayed locked away or even targeted another universe instead of their own, then maybe,_ they_ would still be here with them.

But then again, if the Demon Dragon had never rose up from its prison, then the Guardians would have had no reason to make themselves known in the first place.

Without the Guardians, Marik and Bakura would not have become friends with Yami and Yugi, they would still to this day be trying everything in their power to take Yugi's Millennium puzzle away from him.

Yugi started shedding new tears as he remembered that day, the day that he knew he had finally lost and he was going to lose his puzzle, and the day he was sure he had lost Yami in that explosion at the school.

But when he was targeted and cornered on the school grounds by Marik and Bakura, before they could even lay a hand on him, he remembered how he heard the most beautiful yet challenging voice of the most powerful of the Guardians.

He remembered how Tyr had transformed back from human to demon in the blink of an eye and in plain sight, not caring who saw, just to tackle Bakura into the ground for even contemplating of harming Yugi.

Then he remembered how Marik almost fled in fear if it had not have been for Tyr raising a wall of fire, preventing their escape.

Yugi almost smiled at that thought, but it quickly dissipated as he remembered that she was no longer with them, and neither were Tyren and Tai.

They were approaching Domino fast, and all anyone could think about was the final pain-filled cries of the guardians when they were struck down by the Dragon's most devastating attack.

New tears made their way down our warriors faces as the familiar area of Domino came into sight, the park where they had spent the day and received their power crystals, the school that was still being rebuilt from Bakura and Marik's prank, and even the Game Shop where they all stayed during this.

Yami, Bakura and Marik were heading back to the Game Shop when they saw Yugi fly off towards the park, and after a silent moment, they soon followed.

It was very late in the night, so not a soul besides them was around, and so there were no concerns of being seen in their battle forms.

None of them wanted to change from their forms yet, because it reminded them too much of the ones that bestowed that power upon them.

Yugi walked over to the swings and sat down but didn't move, he just sat there, reflecting.

Yami saw the saddened look on Yugi's face and just walked up behind him and embraced him firmly yet gently, burying his face into the back of Yugi's neck as they both started crying again.

Bakura and Marik saw those two crying again and just stared on in silence until Marik walked over to the pond where Tyren had created the power crystals and Bakura followed because he did not want to be alone.

They both sat down at the edge of the water and stared out at its smooth clear surface, and reflected themselves.

They even remembered what brought them together, being captured by Kalzar was not exactly Bakura's way of meeting his soul mate, but he would not change what happened between him and Marik for anything in the world.

Marik took Bakura's hand in his and pulled him onto his lap and held Bakura close while he in turn just cuddled closer to Marik's chest seeking comfort from this loss.

As the two couples sat in their places trying to rise past this, there were some faint almost invisible sparks coming from all of their power crystals, and without being noticed as they all had their eyes closed or buried somewhere from sight, some very faint red runes lit up over the crystals and then fading from sight, and then some gold runes lit up on the other side of the helix pattern crossing over the red ones, and then very slowly the blue crystal began glowing ever so slightly, until the glowing stopped altogether without any of it being seen by our distraught heroes.

The wind began blowing very softly and then began picking up, but none of them noticed, a little breeze in the night was not enough to break them from their thoughts.

The water in the pond began shifting very slowly at first and then began forming small wave-like motions toward Bakura and Marik who saw nothing and didn't care at the moment.

Finally, besides the wind and the water being a little weird, they all noticed that the temperature picked up some, and rose their heads up looking around, and saw that the wind was blowing harder and the waves were becoming more frequent and rougher.

Yugi felt his white angel wings being blown in the breeze as his hair was being ruffled some, and looked around and saw that Bakura and Marik had moved from the water's edge so they would not get soaked, and Yami felt that it was getting warmer regardless of the weird weather conditions.

They all stood up and gathered around each other as the wind was picking up, the water in the pond was now crashing against the edge of the pond and it was getting even warmer, and none of them could fathom an idea of what was going on.

They were keeping their wings pressed against their backs to keep from being blown away by the ever rising wind, and were starting to get worried, this was the weirdest thing they had witnessed since the battle, and so soon?

What if the Dragon wasn't really gone? Were they really prepared for another fight?

Just as the wind was getting to its harshest stage and the water almost rising out of the pond as well as the temperature almost getting to an unbearable degree...

Everything stopped.

When the area was calm, and it seemed as though nothing had happened, everyone looked around quizzically, until Yugi spoke up...

"What was that all..."

Yugi was cut off as a huge lightning bolt crashed from the sky and within feet of where they were standing, everyone jumped and freaked from the sudden bolt and scattered before another came crashing down between them as they separated and started running for cover before they got struck.

Yugi hid under a covered table area, while Yami fled to the area opposite Yugi and under a tree, while Bakura and Marik both found separate trees of their own to hide under.

Everyone watched as several more bolts came down and then they all saw as the water in the pond just shot up like a fountain and almost blew all of the water out of it.

Everyone was terrified now, what was going on?

Just before the water finished falling to the ground and the lightning bolts stopped, there was a blinding red light that made everyone shield their eyes from its intensity.

The world fell silent again, and Yugi looked to everyone else as they did the same.

As everyone was searching for a probable cause for the weirdness, Yugi felt a presence and looked toward the outer gate of the park and gasped and stood still in shock...

Yami heard Yugi's gasp and looked to him and saw he was looking very intently toward the outer gate and directed his gaze in that direction and did the same thing as Yugi.

Bakura saw that Yami had this shocked expression on his face as Marik did the same with Yugi and they followed their gaze as well, and well everyone had that same shocked expression...

What they saw, was none other than Tyr slowly walking toward them, she was covered in cuts, scrapes, and was bleeding but not enough for immediate attention, she was slowly limping toward Yugi and the others.

As soon as Tyr had limped past the gate, she looked toward the pond and continued staring silently as everyone saw her looking and turned their own gazes and gasped once again as they saw Tyren walking from the pond's now calm surface, he was in the same condition as Tyr, but nothing to worry about.

Tyr and Tyren looked to each other and stared up into another corner of the park and they looked up into the sky as the others looked as well, to see Tai just touching down onto the ground and emitting a pained groan, but other than that, still alright.

As shocked as everyone was, Yugi was the first to scream out...

"Tyr!"

Yugi yelled happily as he ran towards Tyr and jumped into her waiting open arms, as he embraced her tightly but not enough to hurt her further and began crying all over again, only these were tears of happiness, and Tyr was crying some too, she was so glad to be back and that everyone else was ok.

Tyr was hugging Yugi when Tyren and Tai walked over to them as Yami, Bakura and Marik ran towards them all, while Yami practically tackled Tyren because of his ecstatic happiness, while Bakura and Marik hugged Tai.

No words were said for several moments as they were just drowning in the moment of pure joy that the guardians were back, alive and well save for a few bruises and scars.

"Tyr, we were so scared, we thought for sure that you guys were gone forever." Yugi said sobbing with his voice cracking slightly.

Tyr only smiled at Yugi, "We were thinking the same thing, but yet here we are." She then hugged him close again, smiling and tears of joy falling down her face too.

Bakura and Marik hugged each other as Yami let go of Tyren and let the peaceful moment of reunion continue.

After a few more minutes of silence, Bakura could not help but ask,

"How did you guys come back? We saw that attack hit you all, and where are the Egyptian Gods and Sacred Beasts?"

Tyr smiled at Bakura and looked up and then some low growls were heard, as everyone else looked up too.

Slifer and Uria were hovering above them, as Obelisk and Raviel hovered along side them, and next to them were Ra and Hamon.

Tyren spoke up.

"Your crystals."

Everyone looked to Tyren confused.

"Our crystals?" Asked Marik.

The Guardians nodded, "Yes, your crystals were infused with our power, and with the power of your monsters and the Gods and Beasts, the power brought us back, it did not heal us completely but it gave us enough strength to get back here."

Everyone was satisfied with that answer.

The Gods and Beasts roared loudly as they faded and retreated back into the Guardians marks on their wrists, so that their power would course through them and heal them faster.

The Guardians were glad to be back, and no words had to be said to show just how happy everyone else was for their return.

Yami and Yugi looked to everyone and smiled.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Yami said.

Everyone nodded and agreed, today was the longest, hardest and greatest night ever in their lives.

They all returned to the Game Shop, until they reached the front door, and everyone reversed their transformations and now the seven of them stood there just as they had done that first night they all came together.

Everyone smiled again and quietly walked inside so as not to disturb Grandpa, and no one wanted them to be apart tonight, so they all gathered all the covers and pillows they needed, and everyone just laid down on their makeshift bed right in the middle of the floor of the living room.

Everyone was smiling, they were so glad that the guardians were now here to stay with them, because the Dragon was now a thing of the past and never to come back to harm them or their world.

Tyr laid down and took Yugi into her arms and hugged him again, and then Yami and Yugi cuddled together, while Marik and Bakura did the same, and after some quiet and soft goodnights, The three guardians cuddled against each other, thoughts of victory and triumph now running free.

The next morning, everyone woke to find sunshine and birds' singing happily, as if they knew the world was now safe and free from danger.

The Guardians got up and walked outside with Yugi and the others close behind, as they all watched the sky brighten up and the day continued as any normal day would, now the only problem that plagued their minds now was the same as anybody else who was there the day of the incident.

The school would be rebuilt sooner or later, and while Yugi and the others groaned in annoyance, the Guardians grinned sadistically as they were just looking forward to another round of dodgeball, causing everyone else to cringe in fear.

--------------------------

There it is!!

The end of The Divine Guardians, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I have.

Thank you everyone for your support, I don't know where I would be without all of you, thanks again and leave me an awesome review for my final chapter.

PS, keep an eye out for the sequel somewhere in the future (smiles innocently)

Authoress: Sliferservant, Date Completed: July 6th, 2007


End file.
